Magic Is in All of Us
by Davi Jones
Summary: A series of Harry Potter one-shots I feel like creating. Hope you enjoy them :). Rating could change, but it will be T for now
1. QL - Love sometimes isn't meant to be

**Love sometimes isn't meant to be**

 **Summary:** _Why would Severus protect the son of the man he hated the most? Even if he was Lily's child, Harry was the spitting image of his father. A Severus/Lily fanfic._

* * *

In his lonely home, Severus Snape stood over a cauldron. He carefully sprinkled some powder into the cauldron before stirring the contents. After a moment, he extinguished the fire and left the cauldron to sizzle for a moment. Satisfied enough time has passed, Severus grabbed a potion glass, which was next to him, and dipped it into the cauldron. Lifting it up, he poured out a little bit of the contents of the bottle before lidding it. He then placed it back on the table.

 ***TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP***

Severus turned his head to see an owl tapping the outside of his window. Moving the pot to a safer spot, he then walked over to the window. He opened it up and untied the letter, which was tied to one of its legs. The owl flew away as Severus opened up the letter. His eyes widened in surprise, recognizing the handwriting. After reading the letter, he grabbed his cloak, which was on a rack and slipped it on. He immediately left his home, locking it up with his wand. Then, he trekked a considerable distance before disappearing in a puff of smoke. He appeared at the edge of a forest. A few meters from him, he could see a woman sitting on a tyre swing looking towards the setting sun, which coated fields in an orange glow.

"Lily?" Severus called out, quickly walking over to the tyre swing. The woman turned her around before smiling at the sight of Severus.

"Hi, Sevy," the woman known as Lily greeted, getting out of the swing. Severus looked at Lily in surprise before taking in a deep breath.

"How long has it been since we first met each other?" Lily asked, feeling the tyre with her fingertips. "If I remember correctly, this tyre wasn't here and there were no fences as far as the eye can see."

"Many things can change over the course of time," Severus said in a solemn tone. "Why did you contact me, Lily?"

"Is it wrong for me to see my best friend?" Lily responded in an amused voice.

"You made it clear to me that I wasn't your friend all those years ago," Severus stated, slightly irritated. Lily frowned for a moment before looking up at Severus, brushing a lock of her red hair off her face. A moment of silence settled between the two, subtly avoided each other's gaze.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm getting married," Lily finally spoke. Severus looked at Lily with wide eyes before anger plastered itself onto his face.

"To whom?" Severus said, barely containing his rage.

"To James," Lily told Severus. Severus felt his heart stop beating and his blood turned cold for two seconds as his mind tried desperately to process what he just heard.

"You're marrying Potter?" Severus barely managed to utter out in pure anger. Lily nodded her head to confirm it, showing her ring finger. A golden ring sparkled underneath the gaze of the setting sun.

"Why him?" Severus questioned, looking at Lily furiously. "Why him of all people?"

"It doesn't matter why," Lily answered, refusing to answer his question. "I just wanted to invite you to the wedding."

"I don't think Potter would like that," Severus said, snarling as he pronounced Potter.

"Actually, he was the one, who wanted to invite you," Lily confessed, looking right at Severus.

"What?" Severus responded, shocked. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Because he knows that I still love you," Lily told Severus.

"You love me?" Severus barely managed to speak, shocked at Lily's words.

"Yes, I have ever since I was a little girl," Lily continued, her voice cracking a bit. "But, you broke my heart and James was the one, who comforted me."

"Lily," Severus spoke as he saw tears start to gather at the corners of Lily's eyes. "I-I-I didn't~"

"I know," Lily responded, wiping her eyes. "Honestly, I didn't want to come here, but James gave me an ultimatum."

"What type of ultimatum?" Severus inquired, clearly hurt.

"Either to choose you or him," Lily answered in a shaky voice, fingering her ring. Shock flooded Severus' mind before he gulped.

"Who do you choose then?" Severus asked.

"I already decided to choose James," Lily admitted, looking at the tree instead of Severus.

"Then, why did you tell me all of this?" Severus questioned in an angry voice, tears starting to gather around his eyes. "I would have been content with the spending the rest of my life knowing that the woman I love will never love me back."

"That's why I had to tell you," Lily responded, looking back at Severus. "I wanted you to move on." Then, she walked up to Severus and kissed him. Severus was surprised at this action, but soon intensified the kiss. Feelings of euphoria flooded his entire body from this one kiss. His mind was ecstatic that the woman he loved was kissing him. Then, it ended. The two separated before a moment of silence passed between the two.

"I have to go," Lily stated before walking away.

"Wait," Severus called out to her, but she ignored him, disappearing into a puff of smoke. He looked at the spot Lily disappeared before he placed a finger on his lips. He couldn't help, but smile at the amazing feeling he felt from the kiss.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked Severus. The two were sitting in the Potter family home. Lily was cradling a baby close to her while Severus sat opposite her.

"Lily, I wanted to talk to you about the prophecy," Severus said, holding his hands very nervously.

"What about it?" Lily answered, rocking the baby in her arms gently.

"You know your son is one of the candidates for the prophecy along with the Longbottom child," Severus stated.

"Yes, it is the only reason why we're living in Godric's Hollow," Lily replied. Severus nodded his head before taking in a deep breath. Silence filled the room as Lily waited for Severus to speak.

"Lily, run away with me," he stated, looking right into Lily's eyes.

"What?" Lily responded, dumbfounded, before standing up.

"Lily," Severus said as Lily walked towards a cot near them. He watched her place the baby into the cot before turning around to face him.

"Why now?" Lily questioned, slightly angered. "Why do you come to me with this after I just gave birth?"

"Because I wasn't sure," Severus answered, standing up.

"Sure about what?" Lily responded as Severus walked over to her.

"Did you really think that I didn't notice?" Severus asked, looking right into Lily's eyes.

"Notice what?" Lily responded in a stern tone.

"The sad smile on your face during the wedding, the dissatisfied look in your eyes as your son was born," Severus answered. "Can you tell me all of that didn't happen?" Lily looked away from Severus.

"Lily, please just tell me the truth," Severus pleaded.

"What do you want to know, Severus?" Lily asked, hugging herself. "You already know that I love you and James."

"If you truly loved Potter than you would have forgotten your love for me," Severus continued, turning Lily around to face him. He could see that tears were starting to prickle around her eyes.

"Lily, I know about James' affair," Severus stated. Lily looked at him in shock before shaking her head.

"It was before Harry was born," Lily responded. "Both of them were drunk and she looked just like me."

"Are you sure it was a mistake?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Lily answered, but her voice was filled with doubt. The two of them stayed silent for a moment.

"Are you happy with your marriage?" Severus asked, grabbing Lily's hands. She looked at him before shaking her head.

"Then, run away with me," Severus stated, making Lily look at him in surprise. "Leave behind everything and let's run away together. We could live a life outside all of this." Lily looked at Severus before shaking her head again.

"I can't do that," Lily rejected, moving her hands away from Severus. A look of dejection appeared on Severus' face as she turned her head to look at her son.

"I can't leave behind my son," Lily stated, looking back at Severus. "I may love you, Severus, but my priority is my son."

"Then, take him with us," Severus said, his voice going a pitch higher in desperation. Lily smiled warmly, placing a hand on Severus' face.

"You're a good person, Severus," Lily said before moving her hand away. "That is why you need to find someone else. Someone better than me."

"There is no one else," Severus instantly responded. "I want you, Lily. Nothing will ever change that." For the first time in a long time, Severus could see happiness in Lily's eyes.

"If you truly love me, then promise me something," Lily said.

"Anything," Severus responded.

"If I am ever to die in the near future, I want you to ensure my son has a future," Lily told Severus, lifting up her pinky finger towards him. The latter looked at Lily for a moment before nodding his head.

"Of course," Severus promised, connecting his pinky finger with hers. "I promise that I, Severus Snape, will ensure the future of your son, Harry James Potter." The two let go while Lily chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked.

"It's just the first time I heard you say Harry's name," Lily answered. "You usually call him my son."

"If you want me to, then I shall call him by whatever you want," Severus replied, chuckling as well.

"It's fine," Lily responded. "As long as you don't call him Potter like his father."

"I cannot guarantee that," Severus replied, making Lily laugh. Severus smiled at the sight of a laughing Lily.

"It's good to see you smile again," Severus stated. "It's been too long since I last saw you like this."

"You always knew how to make me laugh," Lily replied, smiling at Severus before leaning towards him. The two kissed. Feelings of euphoria once again flooded Severus' mind as he deepened the kiss. Then, they separated, smiling fondly at each other.

"How happy are you right now?" Lily asked, noticing Severus' unusual grin and touching his cheek affectionately.

"What's that term your father would use when he's happy?" Severus responded.

"Over the moon?" Lily answered, raising an eyebrow. "So, are you telling me that you're happy as my father whenever his football team scored a goal?"

"More than that," Severus stated, just enjoying the smile on Lily's face. He would never know that it would be the last one he would see. For in a week's time, the only sound to fill Godric's Hollow would be the screams of a husband, mother, and a heartbroken lover.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped everyone enjoyed this story. This is a one-shot, so I'm not sure if this is how it works. All characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for the Quidditch League Season 5 competition Round 1: Not my OTP. Pairing was Severus/Lily and prompts used were the song "Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez, the image** **"** s _-media-cache-ak0. pinimg 564x/30/43/e6/3043e6ca6d2c176b58d424da640180cf . jpg_ **", and the phrase," Over the moon."**

 **Amount of Words: 1,809**


	2. QL - Liability

**Liability**

 ** _Summary_ : **_My personal interpretation of the first day in Ilvermorny in modern times in the view of a son of a British pureblood family._

* * *

Hidden by a strange, thick mist, a large castle loomed over the peak of a white mountain. It was the perfect blend between medieval and seventeenth century architecture. It's white walls blended with the dull-grey mist, but shone brilliantly under the gaze of the bright moon. Under the long shadow of a strange snakewood tree, there was a group of young pre-teens standing in front of a female witch. The professor's dark skin accentuated the pre white robe she wore. Her long, dark hair was tied into a ponytail. Her hazel eyes buried themselves into each child in front of her before she opened her mouth.

"Good morning, I am Doctor Angela Smith and welcome to orientation," the woman introduced herself before pulling out a device from underneath her arm. "As you know, each one of you have been selected to attend the prestigious Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before you, we stand in front of an inheritance of the great British wizard, Salazar Slytherin. This unknown species of snakewood tree rose from the pieces of Salazar's own wand. This tree possesses medicinal properties, allowing it to survive the trials of time for several centuries." All of the students looked at the tree in awe.

"Now then, let us move on," Angela commanded, motioning for the group to follow her. They soon left the courtyard and entered a circular room topped by a glass cupola. Above them, masses of students watched Doctor Angela enter the room with a steady stream of freshmen behind her. Craved into the walls of the room, there were wooden representations of the four houses: the Horned Serpent, the panther Wampus, the Thunderbird, and the Pukwudgie.

"For you to be chosen, you must stand here," Dr. Angela spoke, pointing to a strange block in the middle of the room. "This is called the Guardian Knot. Once you stand on it, one of the carvings will react to your presence. After you are selected, a professor will come to collect you for your wand selection. Do you all understand?" Every student nodded their heads.

"Good. Now then, I want to remind each and every one of you that all of your wands must remain in Ilvermorny for the duration of your education here. This is to prevent any possible misuse of magic in the Muggle world," the doctor told everyone before looking at her device. "Now then, John Adams, please come up." While a blond-haired boy walked forward, a red-faced, pudgy boy, at the far back of the group, leaned over to another boy, who possessed hazel hair and very pale skin. The two boys were so different that it was terrifying when you look at them. The red-faced boy was very chubby and barely fit into his large blue and cranberry wizard robes while the pale-faced boy was too skinny for his medium-sized clothing.

"Isn't this ridiculous, Charles?" the red-faced boy whispered to his friend.

"I agree, Edward," the skinny boy replied, leaning over.

"I can't believe these Americans expect us to leave our wands here. Let alone, mingle with these filthy mudbloods," Edward said before Charles nodded his head.

"It's atrocious to think that we couldn't attend Hogwarts just because we live in the New World," Charles said. "We should have forced our parents to move back to the UK." Charles and Edward glared at the slightly nervous children near them. They did this for a moment as the group slowly decreased.

"Charles Mallaken," Dr. Angela called out.

"Let's get this over and done with," Charles mumbled before pushing his way forward. Grunts and shouts of ,"Watch it," filled the room before Charles reached where Dr. Angela was standing.

"Stand on the Guardian Knot for a moment," Dr. Angela told Charles, who silently did so. After a moment, a green jewel lit up on the carving of the Horned Serpent. Suddenly, a loud wail rang inside the room. Everyone jumped up in surprise at the wail while Dr. Angela just looked at Charles with an expressionless glare.

"You may proceed to your wand selection," Dr. Angela told Charles, pointing to a wooden door as if nothing happened. Charles nodded his head before walking away. She then looked back at her device.

"Edward Taylor," she called out. Edward smirked before he shoved his way through the group of children. Once again, grunts and shouts of," Watch it," filled the room before Edward reached Dr. Angela.

"Please stand on the Guardian Knot," she ordered and Edward did so. After a moment of silence, a loud roar could be heard from the carving of the Wampus. Then, another loud wail rang inside the room. Everyone jumped up in fright again at the sound of the wail.

"Go to your wand selection," Dr. Angela ordered Edward, who looked slightly proud. Edward swiftly made his way to the door before opening it. When he entered the room, it was pitch-black, which slightly unnerved him.

"Hello," Edward called out. "Charles, are you here?" Suddenly, a lamp lit up directly in Edward's eyes, slightly blinding him.

"Come here," he heard a male voice order him. Edward blinked his eyes for a moment before seeing a chair and table. As he walked towards the chair, he saw the silhouette of a man and multiple black and white photos on the table.

"What is this?" Edward demanded to know, sitting down on the chair. "Where is my wand?"

"You will get to select your wand soon enough. We just need to determine something," a gruff voice answered before a white hand handed a photo over to Edward. "Tell me what you see in this picture." Edward took the picture before inspecting it.

"I see a plain forest," Edward said before looking at the silhouette. "I do not see how this is relevant." His question was ignored as the male handed another picture to Edward. The latter didn't even bother to grab the picture, but instead, just looked at it.

'This is a picture of the great Harry Potter," Edward answered, slightly irritated. "When will I get my wand?"

"Depends on your answer," the gruff voice told Edward, chucking another picture in front of Edward.

"This is a picture of a beautiful, exquisite castle once used by a Dark Lord," Edward answered, anger erupting in his voice. "I want my wand."

"One more picture," the silhouette informed Edward before flipping a photo over and sliding it over. "Tell me exactly what you think about this person." Edward just grimaced before flipping the picture over. His grimace turned into a sneer as he looked at a picture of a well-known celebrity in both the Muggle and Wizarding world.

"What? It's just some filthy mudblood," Edward stated, sliding the picture back.

"I see," the figure replied. "I'm afraid you must sign this." Then, a parchment with fluorescent ink appeared in front of Edward. The preteen grabbed the parchment and steadily read it. His eyes widened in rage.

'This is preposterous," Edward exclaimed, slamming the paper onto the table. "I am the descendant of a British noble wizard. Why should I allow more restrictions on my wand? You Americans already force us to wait until we turn eleven to get our wands and we're not allowed to take it home. Now, you expect me to sign a piece of paper that allows you to monitor and restrict the usage of my wand at all times. I shall do no such thing. I'd rather learn magic from a squib than have this atrocious thing be placed upon me. I shall be leaving this pathetic excuse of an institution."

"If you leave now, you get nothing," the figure replied before a pair of hands, enlaced together, appeared underneath the lamp light. "Have you ever heard of the ADLO?"

"No," Edward answered, clearly irritated. "What is it?"

"It is a law introduced by the International Magic Association after the demise of the British Dark Lord, Voldemort," the silhouette told Edward. "Each country's Ministry of Magic must apply a law to prohibit the rise of another Dark Lord as powerful as Voldemort. Here, we utilize a Muggle psychology test to determine whether or not someone could possibly breach the Statute of Secrecy and you unfortunately passed the test. Since you refuse to sign this agreement, you will be blacklisted within the magical community, meaning that you will never be able to learn or obtain any means of using magic for the rest of your life."

"T-T-This is illegal," Edward responded, shocked. "You can't do this to me."

"The American government has given us permission to do such a thing," the figure told Edward before revealing a quill. "You either sign the agreement or we blacklist your name."

"I cannot believe this. Why should we be protecting these filthy mudbloods? We should be ruling over them like gods. They should be grateful that they live in the same place as us," Edward ranted, his face turning redder every second.

"Whatever you say, Magneto," the male responded, sliding the quill over to Edward. "Sign it or leave." Edward fumed in rage before he quickly picked up the quill and signed his name.

"You may proceed to your actual wand selection," the silhouette stated before a snap could be heard. Edward disappeared and the lamp switch off, leaving the room in complete darkness. Then, another wail could be heard within the room.

"Here we go again," the gruff voice said.

"Where am I?" a young girl's voice rang out in the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is another one-shot. I sincerely hope you enjoy the story. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. Reviews are welcome.**

 **This is for the Quidditch League Season 5 competition Round 2: Where are we going? Setting was based in the Ilvermorny and prompts used were the image,"** _s5 . favim orig / 150131 / black-and-white-city-dark-grunge-Favim . com-2431975 . jpg_ **" the word, "noble," and the phrase," If you leave now, you get nothing."**

 **Amount of Words: 1, 588**


	3. QL - Rose

**Rose**

 **Summary:** _Love is perfectly symbolized by a rose. It is beautiful, but dangerous. It could enthrall you in its rich scent while pricking you with its sharp talons. An AU Harry/Hermione story._

* * *

"I love you."

Three simple words could destroy everything one built up. That was the case with one Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The two stood awkwardly apart from each other inside an abandoned classroom. No sound could be heard from either of them. Then, Harry finally spoke.

"I'll see you later," was all he said before he promptly dashed out of the room, leaving Hermione to gape in shock. She stood there for a moment before collapsing onto the floor. Tears streamed down her smooth skin, hitting the pale, crude ground. Only the words of, "stupid, stupid, stupid," rang quietly within the room.

On that day, another rose withered.

* * *

 **Several weeks later**

Hermione was roaming the halls of Hogwarts with her friends. A stack of books were in her hands, blending in with the large, dark robes she wore over her extremely thin frame. Her skin was no longer as smooth as it was during her younger years, but she still retained an exquisite beauty. As they turned into a classroom, she crossed paths with the one person she detested most in the world: Harry James Potter. The two made eye contact with each other for a brief second.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry smiled, waving his hand. Hermione immediately ignored him, promptly walking away. After a moment, Hermione's friend, Padma, turned her head.

"I can't believe you did that," Padma whispered to Hermione.

"Good job, girl," her twin, Pavarti, agreed. "You really showed him."

"I'm not trying to do anything," Hermione spoke in a strained voice. Padma and Pavarti noticed this and therefore, decided not to pursue this topic any longer. The trio quickly walked away from a watching Harry and made their way to a table at the front. As the twins were chatting with each other, Hermione peeked out of the corner of her eye to see Harry sit down next to his best friends, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. She quickly looked away as Harry's head turned towards her general direction.

"What do you think is going to happen today, Hermione?" she heard. Hermione turned her head to see Padma and Pavarti staring at her.

"Think about what?" she asked, not bothering to hide that fact she wasn't listening to the conversation. Padma and Pavarti looked at each other before looking back.

"About the supposed assignment Professor Snape is going to tell us about," Pavarti answered.

"Oh," Hermione responded. "I just think that it's going to be an essay on the effects of a potion like the Venomous Tentacula Juice."

"That actually sounds like fun," Padma admitted, earning shocked looks from Hermione and Pavarti. "Although knowing Professor Snape, he will probably make it the most boring assignment ever." The other two nodded their heads in agreement. Then, as if on cue, Professor Snape burst through the door connecting his private potions lab and the classroom. His tall, intimidating figure silenced the rambunctious classroom. His raven-like eyes seemed to examine the students as if they were prey.

"Good morning, students," he monotoned, walking over to the chalkboard. "As I'm sure, all of you are excited for this upcoming assignment." He then promptly unveiled his wand before flicking it. The chalkboard marker started to levitate before imprinting itself onto the board.

"Despite what you think, Professor Dumbledore has instructed me to provide you all with an 'interesting' assignment," Professor Snape stated. "Therefore, I shall be assigning each of you into groups to concoct your own variation of the Sleeping Draught." Instantly, everyone started chatting amongst themselves.

"I can't believe it," Padma whispered. "Professor Snape actually gave us an exciting assignment."

"Do you think we will get to choose our own groups?" Pavarti replied.

"It doesn't matter if we get to choose our own groups," Hermione said, shifting through her books. "The Sleeping Draught is a easy potion, making a variation of it would be simple enough."

"All of you have been sorted into groups of four," Professor Snape told the class, earning a united groan from the entire class. "The group you're in has been listed on the board. Once each of you have assembled with your respective group, come to me and I shall give you the requirements for this project." Then, he moved to his desk and sat down while every students jumped out of their seats before dashing over to the board. Hermione was no exception. As she scanned the board, she noticed that her friends were in two separate groups. Then, she finally found her name. Her name was at the top of the list, so she checked who was in her group.

"Anthony Goldstein, Morag Macdougal," Hermione read out before she reached the last name. Her eyes widened in shock; her mouth tightened up.

"Hermione, who's in your group?" Padma asked.

"Harry Potter," Hermione grumbled before instantly walking over to the Professor Snape.

"Yes, Miss Granger," he greeted without looking up from his desk.

"Sir, I would like to request a group change," Hermione told the teacher.

"No," Professor Snape immediately rejected, still staring intently at a piece of parchment.

"But-"

"Miss Granger, if I allowed you to have a group change, everyone else would be coming to me for a group change, so they can be with their friends," Professor Snape stated, glaring intensely at Hermione. "Now, go find your group and come back to me later." Hermione frowned before walking to search for the other members of her group. Her eyes scanned the area before she saw Harry talking to a very muscular hazel-haired boy and a well-curved blond girl. She quickly made her way to the trio.

"Are you two Anthony and Morag?" Hermione asked the brunette and blond.

"Yes, I'm Anthony," the dark-haired boy answered.

"I presume you're Hermione Granger," the girl responded before extending her hand out. "It is a pleasure to meet the smartest witch of our year. I'm Morag."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Morag and Anthony," Hermione spoke to the two before turning around to look at Harry. For the second time that day, the two made eye contact.

"Potter," Hermione said with a hidden snarl in her tone. Anthony and Morag weren't able to notice it, but the tightening of Harry's lip indicated his acknowledgement of Hermione's hidden tone.

"Hermione, it would be a pleasure to work with you on this project," Harry responded in a straight voice before looking at Morag and Anthony. "I'll head over to Professor Snape now." Morag and Anthony nodded their heads before watching Harry walk away.

"Shall we move to a table?" Hermione asked.

"That would be best," Anthony answered. "I will grab a decent one." He then walked off, leaving behind the two girls.

"Even though we just met, I wanted to ask you something personal," Morag spoke to Hermione.

"It's fine with me," Hermione told Morag, walking over to her former table. "You can ask me anything within reasonable standards."

"If I can then, I wanted to ask you this," Morag said, standing in front of the table as Hermione picked up her textbooks. "Are you not friends with Harry Potter?" Hermione froze for a moment before quickly picking up her books and straightening up.

"What gave you that impression?" Hermione questioned, hiding the pain in her voice.

"Oh, it's just that I used to see the two of you sit together during every class at the beginning of the year," Morag explained. "Then, one day you started giving him the cold shoulder. I was curious as to why you started doing that." Hermione stayed silent for a moment.

"There's no reason. We just had an incident a while back and we're no longer talking to each other," Hermione finally spoke, regret evident in her voice. "Now then, let's go to Anthony." She then promptly walked away while Marog looked at her in slight surprise. Soon, the two sat down at a table near the back of the room. Anthony was sifting through his robes for something.

"What are you looking for?" Morag asked.

"I'm looking for my wand," Anthony answered. "It's in my robes, but I can't remember where." Then, he pulled out his wand from his sleeve with an excited look on his face.

"Here are the requirements." The trio saw Harry sit down next to Anthony, placing a piece of paper on the table. Instantly, Hermione grabbed the parchment, quickly reading its contents.

"This is not good," Hermione frowned, handing the piece of paper to Morag.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Well, Professor Snape wants us to create the variation of the Sleeping Draught and write a two to three thousand word essay on its effects," Hermione explained.

"Why is that so bad?" Anthony required. "Don't all Sleeping Draughts do the same thing?" Hermione shook her head.

"Each potion has a different effect on the user depending on the ingredients used," Hermione told Anthony. "If we are to find out the effects of our variation, we need to experiment on actual creatures."

"Oh," the others responded.

"At least, we have a month to complete this," Morag stated, placing the parchment onto the table. "So, what should we do?"

"I think-" both Hermione and Harry spoke at the same time, making the two look at each other for a moment.

"You go," Harry spoke first, motioning for Hermione to continue. Hermione glared at him before opening her mouth.

"Thank you, Potter," Hermione spoke. "It would be best to try and finish our variation of the Sleeping Draught as soon as possible, so it gives us more time to experiment and edit it if needed. For now, let's just figure out what variation we're going to do." For the rest of the period, the group worked on their project without any problems. Hermione mainly discussed with Morag and Anthony while ignoring Harry's efforts to talk to her. As soon as class ended, she quickly made her way out of the classroom before anything could happen.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

Hermione entered the library early in the morning. As she walked around, she noticed how strangely empty it was for a Friday morning. There was not a single living soul besides herself in the library. Even the head librarian wasn't performing her daily ritual of organizing library books. The quiet atmosphere unsettled Hermione as she sat down, placing her satchel in front of her. She started pulling out the contents when she heard the door open. Peeking her head around the corner of a bookshelf, Harry was in full sight, looking around the library. His eyes found her and he quickly made his way towards her.

"Good morning, Hermione," he greeted warmly.

"About time you got here, Potter," she replied rather harshly, even to her own standards.

"Yeah," Harry responded, clearly used to it. Guilt flooded Hermione's mind, but she ignored it as Harry sat down next to her.

"How is the essay coming along?" Harry asked.

"So far, I got the initial effects listed and explained," Hermione answered, dabbing some spit on the tip of her feather. "I just need to write about the expected long-term effects and we should be done." Harry nodded his head, watching Hermione start to write. As she wrote, the sleeve of her robe shifted slightly, exposing long, straight scars across her wrist and forearms.

"Hermione, who did that?" Harry spoke in a menacing tone. Hermione looked at Harry in surprise before she saw where he was looking at. Instantly, she pulled her sleeve back down.

"No one," Hermione hastily answered before she tried to go back to writing. However, she felt Harry's hand over he wrist. He then pulled it closer to him before pulling the sleeve to reveal the scars once again.

"These were caused by a blade," Harry said before looking at Hermione in shock. "Did you do this to yourself?"

"Why do you care?" Hermione snarled defensively, pulling her arm away. "It has nothing to do with you."

"I'm your friend, Hermione," Harry responded, clearly hurt. "Of course, I care."

"You're not my friend," Hermione stated, quickly packing up her things. As she stood up, she felt Harry's hand once again.

"Let go of me," she commanded, turning her head back to see a defiant Harry.

"No," he refused before taking in a deep breath. "Hermione, we need to talk about what's happening."

"Nothing's happening," Hermione said, pulling her arm away. "You made sure of that."

"Can we please turn back time and go back to how things used to be?" Harry responded as Hermione walked to the door.

"No, we can't," Hermione stated, her voice cracking a bit.

"But why, Hermione?" Harry asked, standing up.

"BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY HEART," Hermione screamed, turning around. "You want to know why we can never go back to how the way things were before? There's your bloody answer." Harry just looked at Hermione with a solemn look as tears started to gather around Hermione's eyes.

"You want to know why I have scars on my wrists?" Hermione asked. "After you rejected me, I went into a deep depression. I stopped eating, skipped classes, and cut my wrists to end the huge gap that you made in my heart." Hermione inwardly flinched as she saw that Harry didn't seemed faze at her words.

"But you want to know what really pissed me off," Hermione continued, walking up to Harry. "It was the fact that you never bothered to check up on me. Even if I confessed to you, I thought that at least we could still have some kind of relationship even if it was awkward. Yet, you never bothered to see if I was alright during that entire time. I nearly died twice, Harry, and not once, did you bother to check up on me like a friend would. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for your mother and Professor McGonagall." By now, tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks as she glared into Harry's emerald eyes. Then, she stormed away.

"Hermione, I love you," Harry barely managed to say as Hermione grabbed the doorknob.

"What?" she responded in surprise, wiping the tears off her face. She turned around to see a genuine expression on Harry's slightly flushed face.

"I have loved you since the day I first met you," Harry confessed, scratching the back of his head.

"Wait, what?" Hermione responded, confused. "Then, why didn't yo-"

"I was in a bad place. My parents were going through a hectic divorce and my father was starting to drink again. When you confessed to me, I got scared and did the first thing I could think of. I walked away on you," Harry explained, his voice cracking a bit. "Ever since that day, I have regretted my decision of never reciprocating your feelings for me. For that, I'm truly sorry, Hermione, for all the anguish and pain I put you through." Silence passed between the two.

"And why did you decide to tell me all this now?" Hermione questioned.

"I tried to, I swear," Harry answered. "But, you would always ignore every time I tried to talk to you and it didn't help that Padma and Pavarti always stopped me. This was the only chance I had to tell you how I truly feel."

"And you expect me to coming running back to you like they do in fairy tales?" Hermione responded. "Face it, Harry, you missed your chance. There is nothing between us anymore. The only reason I'm talking to you is for this absurd assignment that your stepfather made us do, so I bid you adieu." Then, Hermione grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

"Then, I will have to try to win you back, don't I?" Hermione heard Harry speak. Turning her head back, she saw a small smile on Harry's face.

"You can try," Hermione replied, smiling back. "Harry." Then, she walked away. As she walked past a flower garden, a bright red rose blossomed.

* * *

 **A/N: Another one-shot for you guys. I hope you enjoy the story. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. Reviews are welcome.**

 **This is for the Quidditch League Season 5 Round 3: Truth or Dare - Write about a Truth that is a love confession OR write about someone being Dared to confess their love. Prompts used are the word, wither, the emotion, regret, and the dialogue, "Can we please turn back time and go back to how things used to be?".**

 **Amount of Words: 2,666**


	4. QL - Never leave the kids home alone

**Never leave the kids home alone**

 _Summary: A day in the life of the Patil family. Set in the holiday before the Goblet of the Fire. Characters may be slightly AUish._

* * *

"WAKE UP," a female voice called out within the confines of a British home. It was a beautiful, two-story house 1980s house made up of bricks. Inside, many flower-looking flies littered the walls, almost becoming one with each other. Most of the house still contained most of its old architecture especially the wooden staircase, which groaned after every step. However, standing out of the ancient house, there was gorgeous, modern kitchen, clearly renovated. Upstairs, there was six doors: four were bedrooms while one of the remaining two lead to a bathroom and the other was for the shower. Inside one of the bedrooms, there lay Parvati Patil, buried underneath her blankets. Loud snoring could be heard erupting from underneath her blankets as her foot twitched once in a while to reassure anyone watching that blood still flowed through her veins. Loud thumping started to resonate through the halls. Despite the thumping, Parvati still slept like a log. The door creaked open to reveal Tanya Patil, mother of the sleeping girl, glaring at the bed.

"Parvati, WAKE UP," she spoke in a clearly annoyed voice.

"Huh?" Pavarti sleepily drawled out, pushing the blankets off her face.

"Breakfast is on the table," Tanya stated, closing the door behind her as she left. Pavarti sat up before stretching her body. Her eyes lazily looked around her room, which was simple, consisting of a bed, large desk, a bookshelf, and closet. She stood up before leaving the room and heading downstairs. She combed through her messy hair as the aged floorboards creaked underneath her weight. She soon found herself in the kitchen where her evidently exhausted father, Raunak Patil, was reading the morning paper, twin sister, Padma Patil, was eating some pancakes, and her mother was placing a plate of pancakes in front of her seat on the table.

"Good morning, dad, mom, Padma," Pavarti yawned out, sitting down.

"Pavarti, don't greet us while yawning," Tanya calmly reprimanded her daughter, sitting down on her respective side of the table, which was next to her husband.

"Sorry, mom," Pavarti apologized sincerely before grabbing a bottle of maple syrup and squirting some of the brown, sappy liquid onto her pancakes. She started eating her breakfast as her father placed the newspaper onto the table. A dark brown cat then jumped onto her lap.

"Good morning, Cadbury," Pavarti smiled, stroking the head of the feline.

"I don't know how you could love that foul creature," Padma stated as Raunak folded his paper and placed it on the table.

"Cadbury is wonderful," Pavarti responded, placing the cat on the ground while Tanya sat down. "Just because he ripped apart your doll doesn't mean he's a foul creature."

"It was a collectible, Pavarti," Padma responded, rather strongly. "It was one of a kind. Do you know how long it took me to find that doll?"

"Yeah, yeah," Pavarti replied, eating her pancakes. "At least, Cadbury doesn't bother you anymore." Padma just glared at her sister.

"So, what is the plan for the day today?" Raunak asked his daughters.

"Well, Padma and I were planning to finish our extended Charms paper," Pavarti told her father after swallowing her bite of pancakes.

"It's good to hear you two focusing on your studies," Raunak weakly smiled.

"Raunak, the museum has just recently acquired a new pot from Cuba," Tanya told her husband. "They want me to examine it, so I'm going to be gone for most of the day."

"The Ministry of Magic needs to examine a rare rune we found within the depths of a temple in India," Raunak responded, concern clear in his voice. "It might help us with our current predicament."

"We can't leave the kids at home by themselves," Tanya stated, looking at her daughters.

"Why not, Mom?" Pavarti inquired. "Padma is responsible and she will make sure that the both of us will focus on our studies." The two adults looked at each other for a moment before turning their heads towards Padma.

"Padma, are you fine with being in charge of the house while we're gone?" Tanya asked her eldest daughter by four minutes.

"Yes, Mom," Padma answered truthfully. "I will ensure that Pavarti and I will focus on our homework." Tanya and Raunak looked back at each other before nodding their heads.

"Padma, you're in charge," Tanya told her daughter. "You know how to contact us." Padma nodded her head in response. The rest of the meal went by peacefully, but the rest of family failed to notice the twinkle of mischief in Pavarti's eyes.

* * *

Time has passed since the Patil adults left for their respective workplaces. Padma and Pavarti were in their rooms, adorning similar dressing styles. Pavarti was stroking Cadbury lazily on her bed, which resulted in gleeful purrs from the feline, while Padma was studying diligently at her desk. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Who is that?" Padma called out.

"I will go check," Parvati responded, barely hiding her glee. She quickly got off her bed and dashing downstairs. She looked through the keyhole to see multiple people outside her door. Pavarti smiled as she opened the door to allow the mass of people in. The house shook under the flow of footsteps. As Pavarti greeted the people coming into her home, Padma appeared at the top of the staircase.

"PARVARTI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Padma shouted at her sister.

"Hey, Pavarti," a boy greeted the younger twin. "Thanks for setting up this party."

"No problem, Josh," Pavarti replied befoe heading upstairs to greet her seething sister.

"Pavarti, what are you doing?" Padma fumed. "We're supposed to be studying."

"What?" Pavarti responded, shrugging her shoulders. "This is the first time Mom and Dad left us alone. Come on, Padma, let's be teenagers for once."

"Have you at least finished your Charms paper?" Padma asked, still glaring at Pavarti.

"Of course," Pavarti answered, waving her hand. "I finished most of it last week." Suddenly, the two heard a loud crash from the kitchen. The two rushed downstairs and headed to the kitchen to see the fragments of a plate on the floor. Everyone was still. No sound could be heard from the just recently rambunctious household. Padma had her mouth wide open while Pavarti was just looking at the mess with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Wow," she finally broke the silence. "Two minutes in and something is already broken." Everyone stepped backward in fear as they continued to stare at the Patil twins.

"What are you guys doing?" Pavarti called out in an excited voice. "Clean up the mess, remove the evidence, and let's get this party started." Everyone then cheered before the closest people to the accident jumped into action. Noise returned to the household. While everyone was celebrating, Padma dragged Pavarti back upstairs.

"Pavarti, you have to get these people out of here," Padma hissed. "They already caused an accident. What would happen if something important breaks like our family photos or Mom's precious vase from Grandma?"

"Don't worry," Pavarti replied. "Dad warded all of the important stuff with magic."

"That brings me to my next point," Padma said. "Some of these people are Muggles."

"So what?" Pavarti replied.

"So what?!" Padma exclaimed. "Dad works for the Ministry. What happens if one of these Muggles discover our secret? Dad could lose his job because of your carelessness."

"Quit worrying," Pavarti responded before she heard someone calling out her name.

"HANG ON, I WILL BE THERE," Pavarti called out before looking back at her sister. "Padma, we live in such a strict environment. Don't you think it's time for us to live a little like in the Muggle books we read?" Pavarti then headed downstairs to join the party. As she interacted with the partygoers, she looked at her sister to see a hesitant expression on her face. Then, Pavarti smiled as she saw her sister join the party downstairs. Padma managed to maneuver her way through the sea of people.

"I also have one more thing to point out," Padma spoke to her sister. "How will explain the high consumption of food?"

"You forgot that Dad installed a rune, which creates food for us every hour," Pavarti reminded her sister. "So, we don't need to worry about anything."

"Hey, Pavarti, great party," a random boy walked up to her. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Good to see you here, Lance," Pavarti replied before looking at her sister. "Padma, just party and mingle." Padma looked around before nodding her head. Then, Pavarti climbed up onto her dining table.

"EVERYONE, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION," Pavarti shouted. Instantly, everyone turned to look at her.

"PARTY ALL YOU WANT, BUT ALL OF YOU NEED TO BE GONE BY FOUR O'CLOCK. IS THAT COOL?" Pavarti yelled. A chorus of agreement erupted from the mass of people.

"Good," Pavarti smiled before she grabbed a nearby Coke can from a bystander. "SO, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED." Everyone cheered with Pavarti as she jumped back down on the floor.

* * *

By half an hour after four, Padma and Pavarti were surveying the state of their household: one had a look of shock and horror on her face while the other had a face of exhilaration on it. Rubbish and scuff marks coated the floor of their home. Deodorant and perfume clung onto the partially dirty walls.

"What have you done?" Padma spoke, still in shock. "Mom and Dad are going to kill me for letting this happen."

"Don't worry, Padma," Pavarti reassured her sister as she rolled up her sleeves. "All of this can be cleaned up the Muggle way." Pavarti walked over to a cupboard in the kitchen and pulled some cleaning supplies. With expert skill, Pavarti prepared a bucket of detergent water. She then got a mop and dipped its head into the bucket of detergent water.

"Padma, hurry up and clean up," Pavarti told her sister. "Get a trash bag and throw out the rubbish. After that, check all of the cupboards." Padma snapped out of her stupor and grabbed a nearby trash bag. She started to pick up all of the crush soda cans, sticky candy wrappers, and frail, old hair ties. As she did this, she looked at her sister to see her diligently and quickly cleaning the floor. She was amazed how good a job Pavarti was doing. Then, something clicked in her head.

"Have you done this before?" Padma asked her sister, who was inspecting a scuff indent in the floor.

"Yeah," Pavarti answered. "It was during the time you and Mom were visiting Hermione."

"What?!" Padma exclaimed, stopping what she was doing to stare at her sister. "Where was Dad?"

"He had an urgent meeting to go to that day," Pavarti explained. "I was bored, so I just thought that I would invite all the local kids in the neighborhood over. Before I knew it, there was a party here. You should have seen the mess they made. I was so glad that I wasn't caught."

"I cannot believe you," Padma responded, going back to what she was doing. "How could you go behind Mom and Dad's back like that?"

"Please, Padma, as it you're innocent, Mrs. Stealing-some-money-off-mom," Pavarti replied in a mocking tone.

"That was one time," Padma yelled at her sister; her face was flushed in anger. "I paid Mom back. With interest too."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you stole money off her," Pavarti smirked. Padma glared at her sister, angrily throwing all of the rubbish in the bag. The two cleaned up the house in silence. Padma fumed in her silence while Pavarti quickly and efficiently made the floor glisten. Soon, the two finished cleaning the house just as they heard the garage door open.

"Made it," Pavarti and Padma high-fived each other just as Tanya entered through the door connecting the garage and house.

"Ahh, you girls came downstairs to greet me," Tanya smiled. "That's weird I didn't hear the staircase creak." Padma and Pavarti gulped inwardly as their mother's words seemed accusatory to them.

"We were already downstairs when you came home," Padma spoke, making Pavarti look at her in shock.

"What are you doing?" Pavarti's eyes screamed at her twin before looking back at her mother with a sweet smile on her face.

"What do you mean you were already downstairs?" Tanya inquired, eying her children carefully. "I thought you two were supposed to be studying."

"We were, but Pavarti and I decided to play a little game of chess," Padma explained. Tanya stared at the twins, who just smiled at her.

"Who won the game?" Tanya asked, pulling off her socks. Padma and Pavarti smiled at each other, knowing they were safe.

"Padma won of course," Pavarti answered the question, hiding her relief. "Although, I didn't manage to catch her off guard with a risky move."

"That's good to know," Tanya smiled, walking to the kitchen. "What do you girls want for dinner today?"

"We're fine with anything," Pavarti replied as she smirked at Padma, who smirked back.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Padma responded in a quiet voice.

"I told you so," Pavarti replied. "Now then, let's go back to our rooms. I still need to finish off my paper."

"I thought you said you finished your essay," Padma pointed out as the two headed upstairs.

"I lied," Pavarti smirked before bounding upstairs, leaving behind her flabbergasted sister. As Pavarti entered her room, Cabury lifted his sleepy head. Pavarti stroked him as she sat down on her chair.

"Today was a good day, Cadbury," Pavarti stated before leaning back into her chair. "However, I can't wait until we get back to Hogwarts. I heard that something big is happening this year."

* * *

 **A/N: Here is another one-shot. I'm uncertain about this, but I really hope you guys enjoy the story anyway. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. Reviews are welcome**

 **This is for Quidditch League Season 5 Round 4: Forgotten Families. The family in focus is the Patil family and the prompts used are the animal, cat, the word, rare, and the object, pot.**

 **Words: 2,303**


	5. QL - The Hogwarts Initiative

**The Hogwarts Initiative**

 **Summary:** _A Harry Potter story inspired by the Matrix. This story is an AU._

* * *

Standing outside a door, a burly secret service agent known as Percival was watching a screen next to the room door. On the screen, a young black-haired boy with glasses appeared on the coast of some isolated island with the carcass of a small, disfigured creature. Percival just shook his head as he heard a set of footsteps approach him.

"How is the Hogwarts simulation faring today, Percival?" an aged British voice asked. Percival turned around to see a pale blond fifty-year old man in a black suit. The man was a few centimeters shorter than Percival, but was as muscular as Percival.

"Everything is as stable as ever. All subjects believe the world they live in is reality," Percival answered, looking back at the screen. Two more people joined the black-haired boy on the beach. "Although it seems that Dobby the elf has died."

"Ah, yes, Dobby," Lucius grumbled.

"I take it you still have mixed feelings about the elf," Percival replied, amused.

"The character Dobby was an error in the program. Its existence nearly jeopardized the entire initiative," Lucius stated, clearly unamused. "We were merely lucky to fix it before any damage could be done."

"Shall we enter?" Percival spoke before opening the door and entering the room. Lucius followed suit. Inside the room, they were met with a strange sight. Rows of glass cubicles could be seen as far as the eye could see. Inside each cubicle, there was a person hooked up to multiple pieces of machinery with a helmet, covering most of their face. Monitoring the machinery, doctors and scientists ensured the health of each person inside their respective cubicles. Lucius and Percival walked past each cubicle before arriving in front of drastically different cubicle. This cubicle possessed white concrete walls with a medium-sized glass window. Inside this particular room, there was a hospital bed with a bald seventeen-year-old boy lying inside. His skin was very pale, but his body seemed muscular. A lightning bolt scar covered a part of his forehead. He too was hooked up to a myriad of machinery, but a helmet wasn't stuffed onto his head. Instead, thick, round wires were surgically implanted into the top of his head. Percival and Lucius just watched as a lone doctor checked the boy's vitals.

"The boy has certainly changed from the eleven-year-old boy we took six years ago. However, it warms my heart to think the initiative turned out to be a success especially with the poor prospects at the beginning," Lucius spoke seriously. Percival just nodded his head in agreement before his eyes drifted to the boy. A swirl of emotions flowed through his mind as he remembered the day he was ordered to bring in the boy.

* * *

 **Six Years Ago**

"You wished to see me, Lucius?" Percival spoke, walking up beside Lucius. The two were standing outside a hospital window. Inside the hospital, a blanket was covered what seemed to be the silhouette of a human body. The solemn look on Lucius already revealed to Percival what happened.

"The doctor has declared James dead," Lucius told Percival. The latter didn't respond, but his eyes couldn't hide the great sadness he felt as he heard the news of the death of one of his best agents.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Percival inquired, turning his head to look at Lucius. All he got in response was a file. Taking the file, Percival opened it up and read its contents. His eyes possessed a hard look as he read the contents of the folder.

"How dare you, Lucius?" Percival responded, slamming the folder against the window pane. "It hasn't even been a day since he has died and you're already spitting on James' grave."

"For every problem, there is one solution, which is simple, neat, and wrong," Lucius calmly spoke, turning around to face a clearly aggravated Percival. "His son will be the perfect candidate for the Hogwarts initiative."

"Find someone else just like him," Hagrid snapped. "I will not allow my best friend's son to be used for an untested experiment like this. His son deserves a chance to live without shouldering the burdens of his father."

"What other choice do we have, Percival?" Lucius responded, hints of anger emerging in his voice. "Our natural resources are rapidly being drained. We started to this initiative to lower our usage of natural resources by placing the human race in an AI simulated world. However, the department is threatening to shut us down due to our lack of results. His son could be the key to creating the perfect AI simulated world."

"I refuse to endorse such a thing," Percival stated before turning around.

"Then, I have no choice, but to place him into an orphanage," Lucius spoke in a serious voice. This stopped Percival from walking away. He gripped the folder tightly in his hand.

"Damn you, Lucius," Percival responded before he walked away. Lucius just closed his eyes before turning his head to look back into the hospital room.

"Forgive me, James, for what I am doing," was all Lucius whispered before he too walked away.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

Percival and Lucius were walking away from the window before they heard rushed footsteps behind them. Turning around, they saw a doctor rush towards them with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Lucius immediately asked the doctor.

"We have another Dementor incident," the doctor spoke, which made Percival and Lucius grimace. They quickly made their way to the control room, which consisted of large amount of computer hardware and people monitoring them. On a screen, a bright red warning symbol could be seen, flashing repeatedly.

"Who was it this time?" Lucius immediately asked one of the personnel. The person didn't respond as he was typing furiously onto his keyboard. Percival turned his head to another monitor to see a cubicle. It was a chaos within the cubicle. Sparks of electricity from the machinery were flying inside the room while the body seemed to be experiencing a seizure. Doctors were rushing around trying to restrain the body and fix the machinery.

"Percival, we need you to go down to subject 21 and help them," Percival heard Lucius order him. "If worst comes to worst, ensure the subject is unable to jeopardize the initiative." Percival nodded his head before running out of the control room. He made his way into the same cubicle to find himself face to face with the very scene he saw just moments earlier. By now, pieces of the equipment were lying broken on the floor as doctors all seemed to be courting some sort of injuries. A grimace appeared on Percival's face as he saw the subject rip off the helmet off their head, revealing a disgusting sight. The subject was young teenage boy. Bits of machinery were surgically implanted his bald head. His face was pale and swollen, but this wasn't the most atrocious feature of the boy. It was his eyes. Black, putrid-looking eyes that bore into one's very soul. Even after six years of experience, Percival could not handle the stares of such eyes. However, he had an objective to complete. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled out his pistol. Two shots rang out within the cubicle. Then, extremely dark red blood started to coat the floor as Percival sheathed his still smoking pistol.

"Clean this up," was all he said before walking away. When he arrived back to the control room, he saw that most of the personnel were seated calmly in front of monitors. Lucius was looking at him with a regretful look on his face.

"It was such a shame to waste a prospective subject like that. However, he was too gar gone," Lucius stated before he checked one of the monitors. "Due to this incident, we needed to stall the simulation by a few seconds. Luckily, nothing seemed out of place for the occupants."

"Isn't that what the Matrix project for?" Hagrid responded. "To create robots to handle such incidents." Lucius just nodded his head to confirm Hagrid's words. Then, Hagrid walked away

* * *

 **A/N: I once again hope that everyone enjoy this piece. All characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for Quidditch League Season 5 Round 6: Cult Classics. Prompts used were the quote," For every problem there is one solution which is simple, neat, and wrong," the word, incident, and the word, coast.**

 **Amount of Words: 1,357**


	6. QL - Unlucky Attempt

**Unlucky Attempt**

 **Summary:** _A wizard tries to smuggle an Iphone into Hogwarts. Unfortunately, his attempt is discovered unexpectedly._

* * *

Along a grassy plain, the sight of a train could be seen traveling rapidly on a long and sturdy railway. It was red and black Victorian-styled locomotive, producing large amounts of white steam. Inside this train, a young eleven-year-old, Peter Kim, was checking the relatively narrow train hallway before quickly closing the door to his compartment. Looking out the window, he pulled out an Iphone. Pressing the home button, he smiles as he sees a message of good luck from his mom after a reminder to call her everyday. However, his smile quickly turned into a frown as he saw the low percentage at the top right corner of the screen. Reaching into his hoodie pocket, he pulled out a white portable charger and started to charge his phone. He then slid his phone and charger into his hoodie pocket before he went off to stare out of the window. As he stared at the beautiful London countryside, his thoughts started to drift off to the events of the past few months after he received his Hogwarts letter on his first day. It was during this period of daydreaming that Peter failed to notice three senior students enter the compartment.

"Oi, Mud-blood," Peter heard someone speak. He turned his head to see a black-haired boy and two brown-haired boys staring at him.

" _Is he speaking to me?_ " Peter wondered as this was the first time he has ever heard the derogative term.

Obviously noticing the look of confusion on Peter's face, the black-haired boy just sneered before he walked closer towards Peter. He looked at his two friends before nodding his head. They moved towards the luggage ruck above Peter and grabbed his trunk.

"What are you doing?!" Peter exclaimed, standing up to try and stop the brown-haired boys from grabbing his trunk. His efforts were in vain as they just pushed him away before grabbing the trunk and carrying it outside.

"This is our compartment now, so get out, Mudblood," the black-haired boy ordered. His sneer seemed to widen as he saw the shocked and distressed look on Peter's face. He walked up to the junior, grabbing the collar of the hoodie. "Are you deaf? I told you this is our compartment now?"

Peter was still shell-shocked from what just happened, so his mind couldn't register the loud jingle from his hoodie pocket. Unfortunately, the black-haired senior did and he seemed to be intrigued.

"What do we have here?" he spoke, reaching into Peter's hoodie pocket and pulling out the phone and charger.

"Give that back," Peter exclaimed, making a lunge for the phone and charger. However, he was quickly restrained by the two brown-haired boys as the black-haired boy examined the phone.

"Do you recognize this, Donald?" the black-haired boy asked one of the brown-haired boys, showing off the phone.

"Once I was walking, this guy stopped me," the brown-haired boy answered. "He tried to sell me a box that talked, so I hexed him." Then, all three of them started to laugh out of loud in response. Then, the black-haired boy looked at the screen of the phone.

"Would you look at this?" he laughed, showing a missed call alert, labelled 'Mom'. "We have a momma's boy here." Peter's cheeks flared up as they started to laugh even harder. Then, the black-haired boy snapped his fingers. Peter struggled against his captors as they moved to shove him out. To their surprise, the door slammed open to reveal a red-haired girl of a similar age. The seniors froze in place at the sight of this girl.

"So, it's you three again," the girl grumbled. "Of course, the first people I have to reprimand would be you guys." The seniors just looked at the girl in fear while Peter looked at her with relief in his eyes.

"Give the phone back and get the hell out of here," the girl commanded the boys. The boys instantly obeyed her: the black-haired boy dumped the phone and charger onto the seats while the brown-haired boys ran out of the compartment with their tails in-between their legs. The girl watched them run away before she sighed. Then, she looked at Peter, who was checking his phone.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yes," Peter quickly responded. "I was just surprised."

"Yeah, Hogwarts is really trying to eliminate the discrimination towards Muggles, but it's an arduous process," the girl replied, a bit embarrassed, before a smile illuminated her tanned, freckled face. "I'm Penelope Weasley. I will be your head girl for this year." Peter just nodded his head in response before another jingle rang out from the phone. He immediately looked at the screen to only see a reminder notification.

"What's your name?" he heard Penelope speak.

"Peter Kim," he answered her, turning his head.

"Well then, Peter, I need you to hand over your phone," Penelope spoke in an authoritative tone.

"What?! Why?" Peter responded, flabbergasted. "There's no reason to hand over my phone."

"With the advancement of Muggle technology, it has become a lot harder to hide the Wizarding world from them. Hogwarts may not have officially forbid the use of technology, but all prefects need to make sure no students possess any Muggle technology," Penelope explained. "It's to protect the knowledge of the Wizarding world from 'social media'."

"But I need this to call my mom. It was the one condition she had to let me attend Hogwarts," Peter replied. "If I don't call her at least once a week, she will send a message to the teachers to make me come home."

"Oh," Penelope responded, sounding like she understood the situation. "I'm sorry, but I need to take the phone or else, I will be forced to send you back home." Reluctantly, Peter unplugged the phone from the charger and handed it to Penelope. She took it before pocketing it into her wizarding robes.

"Don't look so down," Penelope tried to encourage Peter. "I will talk to some of the professors to see if we can allow you to use your phone once a week."

"Really!" Peter responded, jubilant.

"Of course," Penelope smiled at Peter before she made her way to the door. Peter just watched her walk away before he realized something. Scrambling to the door, he turned his head to still see his trunk in the middle of the hallway and an irritated stroller lady glaring at him.

"Are you going to move it or not?" she scowled at him.

"I'm so sorry," Peter apologized before he quickly went to work, pulling his heavy trunk back into his compartment. All the while, he was thinking about Penelope's red hair and freckles and his future in this new, strange world.

* * *

 **A/N: I once again hoped that everyone enjoyed this one-shot. All characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for the Quidditch League Season 5 competition Round 7: Muggle Me This. The prompts used were action, charging an electronic device, word, confusion, and dialogue, "He tried to sell me a box that talked, so I hexed him."**

 **Amount of Words: 1, 148**


	7. QL - Hermione's First Kiss

**Hermione's First Kiss**

 **Summary:** _Hermione tells her boyfriend about her first kiss._

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not your first?!" Ron Weasley exclaimed, surprising the people around him. Hermione Granger just looked at her boyfriend with a blank expression on her face as she ate the bagel that was summoned in front of her. The two were eating in the grand hall of Hogwarts at the Gryffindor table. Although Ron already left Hogwarts to pursue his career as a Auror, Hermione returned to complete her seventh year. As today was the last day, Ron and Hermione decided to eat breakfast together before they travelled over to Harry's new home to celebrate her last day of school. Like any other couple, their time together led to a discussion about their love lives.

"Why is it so surprising to you that you're not my first kiss?" Hermione asked, ignoring the looks from the younger students. Ron's mouth stayed open for a moment before he closed it.

"I don't know. I just always thought that I was the first, you know?" Ron explained in a calm tone. Hermione just rolled her eyes before taking another bite out of her bagel.

"Are you sure that is all you need to eat?" Ron inquired. Hermione just nodded her head as she swallowed. A moment of comfortable silence passed between the two before Ron finally asked the important question.

"Did his lips taste nice?" he eloquently asked as Hermione took a sip of water. Immediately, Hermione spat her sip of water, slightly drenching Ron.

"Out of all the questions, you ask that?!" Hermione coughed out, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I was just curious," Ron replied, shrugging his shoulders. Hermione just smacked her forehead before muttering some incoherent words. An amused expression appeared on Ron's face as his girlfriend of one year glared at him.

"If you want to know, Viktor's lips did taste nice," Hermione smirked as the amused expression fell off Ron's face.

"Viktor as in Viktor Krum!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing the attention of even more juniors. Hermione just nodded her head in confirmation.

"When did this happen?" Ron responded, clearly shocked.

"Once again, I don't know why you're surprised, Ron. I went to the Yuleball with him, which is by the way when it happened. I think it was around the time Harry and you were being chastised by Padma and Pavarti for not dancing with them," Hermione started her answer.

* * *

 **The Yuleball, Four Years Ago**

Dancing in Hogwart's largest hall, Hermione and Viktor were just finishing their dance to the harmonious music. As it ended, Viktor pulled Hermione closer to himself, making their faces only mere centimeters apart. The two could each other's heavy breathing as their beats of their hearts seemed to synchronize into one.

"You are very elegant ven you dance, Hermy-own-ninny," Viktor complimented, loosening his grip on Hermione's hands. Hermione's cheeks flushed in acknowledgement of the compliment. The two stared into each other's eyes, just enjoying the quiet moment. Then, another song - a waltz - started. Everyone around them took up their dancing positions.

"Are you ready for another round?" Viktor asked. Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but her eyes noticed something. Next to the table of food, a group of fangirls were glaring at her with a cup of punch in their hands. The unbridled hatred in their eyes startled Hermione, which was apparent to Viktor.

"Vat is vong?" Viktor responded, sounding worried, before he turned his head to see the girls. Understanding flashed through his mind before he tightened his grip on Hermione's hand.

"Follow me," he told her before leading her off the dance-floor. Hermione was shocked at Viktor's assertiveness as he lead her out of the hall and into an empty classroom nearby.

"Why are we in here?" Hermione immediately asked as Viktor closed the door behind them.

"I thought you vould be more comfortable avay from the fangirls. From past experience, they vill leave the area to search for me, then we can continue our dance," Viktor explained, looking back at Hermione. Hermione looked at Viktor surprised before smiling sweetly at him.

"Thank you," Hermione responded, making Viktor blush. The two stood in an awkward silence in the classroom.

"Are you enjoying the Yuleball so far?" Viktor asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, yes," Hermione answered very quickly. "Are you?"

"Of course, why vouldn't I be enjoying the Yuleball with a beautiful girl such as yourself?" Viktor responded, making Hermione blush again. Viktor then walked up closer to Hermione, who didn't reject his advances. Soon, the two could feel each other's breaths once again.

"Do you think the fangirls are gone yet?" Hermione quietly inquired, her sweet perfume wafting into Viktor's nostrils.

"Not yet," Viktor answered, his masculine scent flooding Hermione's senses.

"How much longer then?" Hermoine asked, her heartbeat quickening a bit. Her eyes met Viktor's and she couldn't help, but feel something akin to affection and lust blossoming in her heart. By the way Viktor was looking at her, she too could tell that the very same emotions was blossoming within him.

"After this," was all Viktor whispered before he leaned and claimed Hermione's lips with his. Merlin knows how long the kiss lasted, but to both Viktor and Hermione, it felt like an eternity. There was no fancy movements like tongue-on-tongue or a struggle for domination. It was just a pure simple kiss. Then, the two separated, breathing heavily for air.

"That was," Hermione spoke before Viktor placed a finger on her lips.

"Let us return to the dance," Viktor stated before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the hall. As Viktor stated, the fangirls were gone.

"Vould you believe it, but it seems another song has just started," Viktor smiled at Hermione, who smiled back at him. Like the other couples, the two took up their dancing stances. As the two danced, Hermione couldn't help, but enjoy the tingling in her lips and she knew who to thank for that. Off to the distance, an uncomfortable Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were being yelled at by the Patil twins, unaware of what just happened to their best friend.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

"Wow, that was surprising," Ron commented, clearly surprised by the story.

"Well, what did you expect?" Hermione replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I don't know. It's just with the way our lives have been, I expected your first kiss to be all like dramatic and really awkward," Ron answered.

"So just like our first kiss," Hermione deadpanned, standing up.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, standing up as well. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of her boyfriend before the two walked out of the hall. As they transversed through the halls of Hogwarts, Hermione couldn't help, but notice the frown on Ron's face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Ron as they entered the Hogwarts courtyard.

"I know this is stupid, but I just can't help, but wonder," Ron replied before looking at Hermione straight in the eyes. "Is it possible that I wasn't your first lover?" Hermione just looked at Ron before laughing in amusement.

"What's so funny? This is a genuine concern," Ron responded, sounding hurt.

"Of course, you're my first, you idiot," Hermione managed to stop laughing before kissing Ron's cheek. "No matter what, you will always will be my first no matter who my first kiss was."

"Just making sure," Ron grinned before grabbing onto Hermione's hand. "Now then, let's head over to Harry's, so we can finally celebrate your graduation."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the story. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for the Quidditch League Season 5 Round 8: The Wonderful World of Head Canons. Head Canon used was [Keeper, LillyCaia, Puddlemere United]-[Ron was not Hermione's first]. Prompts used were the word, elegant, food, bagel, and word, possible.**

 **Amount of Words: 1,255**


	8. QL - Newspaper

**Newspaper**

 **Summary:** _The story of a wizard, who gains his freedom, but sadly, perishes before he can enjoy it. Story is told in a newspaper story._

* * *

 **Innocent passes away due to Ministry Blunder  
** **by Davy Jones**

 **January 22nd, 1986**

On January 21st, 1986, well-known activist against Muggle prejudice, Jonathan Campbell, was buried, surrounded by close relatives and loved ones. Jonathan Campbell was a former Azkaban prisoner, wrongfully charged for the murder of his girlfriend, Anabelle Shaun. He passed away in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after receiving a substantial amount of galleons from the Ministry of Magic.

For those who are unfamiliar with the Shaun case, here is a quick summary. On June 23rd, 1965, a message was sent to the Ministry about a potential murder at Miss Shaun's residence by an anonymous source. Aurors were quickly dispatched to the address. Entering the house, Aurors found Mr Campbell clutching a bloody crowbar and standing over Miss Shaun's deceased body. "It was a horrendous scene. Blood was everywhere. Bits of skin could be seen littering the floor. What terrified me the most was the sadistic look of pleasure on Mr Campbell's face," Auror James Balkin told the Daily Prophet. With so much evidence at hand, the Aurors were quick to apprehend Mr Campbell. Within a week, the Ministry of Magic convicted Mr Campbell to a life sentence in Azkaban for murder.

Although there was a substantial amount of proof against Mr Campbell, his family refused to believe that he was truly the murderer. In a statement, the family stated that their son/brother was a loving individual, who fought for what he believed to be right, and would never willingly murder anyone in cold blood especially his lover. Inspired by their faith in Mr Campbell, famed ex-Auror and family friend, Bruce Jordan, offered his assistance to the family and thoroughly investigated the Shaun case. Despite his efforts, Bruce was unable to find any evidence that could free Mr Campbell of any of his charges.

It was not until twenty years later that doubt about the murder behind Miss Shaun's death emerged. After the Boy-Who-Lived defeated You-Know-Who, order returned to the Wizarding world, which lead to a crackdown on Death Eaters by the Ministry. Many Death Eaters ended up confessing to their crimes for leniency or refuse to betray their dark overlord. One of the confessions made by the Death Eaters was that in the 1960s, Death Eaters were ordered to exterminate any Muggle supporters. One notable case mentioned by the aforementioned Death Eater was one Anabelle Shaun as she was, the Death Eater claimed, the "most difficult nut to crack until her boyfriend did it for us." However, this information was not released to the public.

This confession was only discovered by a colleague of Bruce Jordan after the Ministry was investigated on the suspicion of corruption and embezzlement in 1983. With this confession, the Campbell family went to the Ministry to free the innocent. However, the Ministry refused to release Mr Campbell, stating that the evidence was "insufficient." Outraged, the Campbell family released to the Daily Prophet about their son's innocence. Soon, the news spread, sparking outrage and disappointment from the Wizarding community. Despite all the protest, the Ministry was still unwilling to release Mr Campbell and free him of all his charges. It was due to the continuous protests that Minister Bagnold intervened. After taking careful consideration of the case, Minister Bagnold deduced the truth that Mr Campbell was under the Imperius curse and immediately ordered the release of Mr Campbell.

On November 4th, 1985, Jonathan Campbell was released to the joy of his family. "You can't believe the joy I feel right now to know that my baby boy is finally coming home," a tearful Penelope Campbell told the Daily Prophet before the arrival of Jonathan Campbell. However, his twenty-year period in Azkaban has left detrimental effects on his mind and body. The Campbell family had to spend a substantial amount of galleons to ensure Mr Campbell's survival. This sparked the Campbell family to take action against the Ministry.

The Campbell case went fairly unnoticed in the public's eyes. It was a twelve jury system similar to the system used in the Muggle world. For a month, the Campbell's lawyers and Ministry lawyer's presented their cases. After the lawyers finished, the jurors were given twelve hours to come up with a decision. When the jurors returned, they declared that the Campbell was to be compensated for the medical fees and lawyers and Jonathan Campbell was to be compensated with an immediate transfer of two thousand galleons.

However, this decision came too late. Weeks after the trial closed, Jonathan was still bedridden in hospital. Healers stated that Jonathan's body was fully healed, but his mind was traumatized from too much exposure to the dementors in Azkaban. On January 14th, 1986, Jonathan Campbell passed away.

In a statement released to the press, the Campbell family thanked the public for helping them return their child back to them. A funeral procession was held on January 21st, attended by close family members and Bruce Jordan. When a reporter from the Daily Prophet asked Penelope Campbell how she felt, these were her words," For twenty years, my family and I fought for my son because we knew he would never harm Anabelle. It was only with the help of Bruce and Minsiter Bagnold that my son was able to die with his family instead of a cold, dark cell. For that, I can only express my deepest gratitude. However, the fact that my son was immediately sent to Azkaban shows the flaws in the Wizarding law system. I just hope that others will learn from what happened to my son. My son may have wasted most of his life in a hellhole, but my family and I will make sure that no one will suffer the same fate as he did. Everyone deserves a chance at a clean slate."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I was just trying a new writing style. If it doesn't seem right, I'm sorry. All rights and characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for the Quidditch League Season 5 Round 9: Gear Up. The main prompt used was the Broom, write about a witch or wizard gaining freedom, and the optional prompts were word, defeated, the emotion, disappointment, and word, slate.**

 **Amount of words: 959**


	9. QL - Dumbledore and Gellert

**Dumbledore and Gellert**

 **Summary:** _Dumbledore and Gellert's first meeting and one of their many adventures during their two months together._

* * *

 _So many nights, I'd sit by my window,  
Waiting for someone to sing me his song.  
So many dreams, I kept deep inside me,  
Alone in the dark, but now you've come along.  
And you light up my life,  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song.  
Rollin' at sea, adrift on the waters  
Could it be finally, I'm turning for home  
Finally a chance to say, "Hey, I Love You"  
Never again to be all alone.  
And you light up my life,  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song.  
You, You light up my life  
You give me hope to carry on  
You light up my day's  
And fill my life with song  
It can't be wrong when it feels so right  
'cause you, you light up my life_

* * *

Underneath the shade of a large oak tree, a young teenager was gazing out towards the distance bored out of his mind. He wore a grey suit vest with a long-sleeved white undershirt and grey suit pants. His auburn hair swayed in the gentle breeze as his blue eyes just continued to stare towards the distance. His finger lazily traced the dirt floor he was sitting on. Deep sighs could be heard from him.

"It's not every day I hear such a deep sigh from someone our age," the teenager heard a male voice behind him. He quickly turned around to see another teenager of similar age to him smirking at him. The other teenager was very tall. He wore an all-black gothic outfit. His blond hair was neatly trimmed and he too had blue eyes.

"Why are you in such a remote place away from the village?" the blond teenager asked. The auburn teenager just opened his mouth up and down, clearly surprised. The smirk widened at the sight of the flustered auburn teenager.

"Sorry," the blond teenager apologized, sitting down next to the auburn teenager. He then extended his hand. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gellert Grendleward." A moment of silence passed before the auburn teenager regained his senses.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Albus Dumbledore," the auburn teenager introduced himself, quickly shaking Gellert's hand. The two shook for a long time before their hands separated.

"You're the one that lives in the big house at the edge of Godric's Hollow with your brother, am I right?" Gellert inquired. Albus just nodded his head to confirm Gellert's assumptions.

"Shouldn't you be at home taking care of your brother then?" Gellert asked.

"He's a big boy now. He can take care of himself," Albus answered bitterly. Gellert raised an eyebrow at Albus' answer, but didn't comment on it. Then, Gellert's eyes looked at Albus' fingers. His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the way the finger was moving.

"Are you tracing an archaic rune from the time of Merlin?!" Gellert exclaimed, surprising Albus.

"You noticed?!" Albus responded, still surprised.

"How would I not? Most modern runes are based on those archaic designs. If you know at least one of them, you can master any modern rune. Tell me, Albus, how many do you know?"

"Oh, I studied about ten so far. I was about to study abroad to learn more before I was called back home."

"What made you come home?"

"My mother died on the day I was supposed to leave. I had no choice, but to come back home and take charge of the family," Albus said, bitterly. Gellert just nodded his head, looking out towards the distance.

"Say Albus, why are you still here?" Gellert asked. "You said so yourself that your brother could take care of himself, so what's keeping you here?" Albus said nothing. Gellert took the hint and didn't push any further. A moment of silence passed between the two.

"What are you doing here then, Gellert?" Albus spoke, disturbing the silence. "I can clearly tell you're very knowledgeable, so why are you here in Godric's Hollow?"

"I'm here investigating the Deathly Hallows," Gellert answered with a smile on his face.

"Deathly Hallows?" Albus responded, confused.

"Don't you know what they are?"

"No."

"Well, the Deathly Hallows are three powerful magical items that were supposedly given to three brothers by death himself. One item is considered to be the most powerful wand in existence. The second item is believed to be able to bring back the dead. The third is a cloak that can hide one from anything even death."

"That's a load of poppycock."

"That's why I'm investigating it. If such items exist in this world, I want to be the one to use it."

"For what purpose?"

"To unite the wizarding world, of course," Gellert grinned at Albus. It was that moment Albus could feel something blossom in his heart. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that Gellert would be the one to lead him to greatness.

* * *

Over the course of the next month, everyone noticed a clear difference in Albus. When he first came back home, many of the villagers could see the look of disdain and resentment on his face. Now, his face was full of joy and vitality that they haven't seen since he was eleven years old. Many quickly connected the dots with the arrival of the stranger, Gellert Grendleward, but they didn't comment on it. On this day, Albus was meeting up with Gellert at the gate of Godric's Hollow.

"Where are we going today?" an excited Albus asked Gellert, who was checking his knapsack. Gellert looked up before putting a finger to his lips. He just motioned for Albus to follow him. The two travelled down a dirt path from the village before taking a sharp right into a nearby forest. Although Albus was curious, he didn't bother to ask as he saw the look of concentration on Gellert's face. The two trekked through the forest before Gellert suddenly came to a stop. He motioned for Albus to stop, before he tiptoed slowly around the tree. Curious, Albus tiptoed his way around the other side to see a beautiful sight. It was a wild feline nursing her new-born kittens. Gellert smirked at an awe-struck Albus. He then motioned for the other to meet him behind the tree.

"I found this yesterday on my way back home," Gellert whispered, clearly proud of himself. "I thought you would be an interesting thing to show you."

"Are you kidding me? This is amazing?! Most cats usually hide their young away from us, but you managed to discover a feline with her kittens and it hasn't fled," Albus responded, clearly excited. "How did you manage to do it?"

"I have a spell," Gellert smirked before motioning to follow. "Come, this isn't the only thing I want to show you. Today, we're going to try and find one of the Deathly Hallows." The two then travelled deeper into the woods. After a good thirty minutes of travelling, they arrived at the foot of a ruined temple.

"What is this place?" Albus asked, looking in awe at the ancient architecture. Gellert said nothing before pulling out a scroll from his knapsack. He read it for a moment before nodding his head. He stuffed back into his knapsack.

"This is an abandoned temple that is rumoured to hold the first of the Deathly Hallows," Gellert answered Albus' question. "Now, follow me. The sun is still rising, but it won't be soon." Without a moment's hesitation, the two entered the nearly collapsed entrance of the temple. Rays of sunlight beamed into the broken hallway, barely illuminating the pathway.

"Are you sure it's still here? This temple could have been ransacked eons ago," Albus stated, feeling the rough walls.

"Nonsense. A great weapon like the Elder Wand would never be kept in this type of hallway. No, it would be kept underground," Gellert responded, feeling the walls as well. Albus opened his mouth to reply before he heard a distinctive click. Then, the earth started to shake. The loose pieces of the ceiling started to crumble, frightening Albus and Gellert. Then, a huge piece of ceiling crashed right next to them. Then, they screamed. The two started to run for the exit, but they instantly stopped when another piece of ceiling fell right in front of them.

"Get your wand!" Gellert exclaimed before whipping out his wand. Albus moved to the same, but his fingers fumbled as they tried to grip onto his wand shaft.

"WATCH OUT!" he heard Gellert scream out before he was tackled into the ground. Albus felt the full impact of the tackle before hearing a resounding thud. His head tilted to see large amount of debris just where he was.

"Are you ok?" Gellert's voice alerted him, making him consider worried blue eyes. Albus just numbly nodded his head, a bit of red showing up on his cheeks.

"Good," Gellert grinned before getting up. He looked around before he noticed something.

"There, the entrance to the dungeon," Gellert exclaimed before he made a break for it. Albus quickly scrambled onto his feet before rushing after Gellert. The two barely managed to manoeuvre their way through the falling debris. As soon as they reached the safety of the dungeon entrance, they turned around to see a piece of debris cover their view.

"You know what I just realized," Gellert said, making Albus look at him. "Why didn't we use our wands to stop the debris? It would have made everything so much easier." Gellert and Albus just looked at each other before laughing at their idiocy.

" **Lumos** ," the two of them said, making the tips of their wands light up. Then, they descended into the dungeon. With their wands as their only light source, the two had a limited view of the underground passageways. However, they could both deduce that the dungeon was just a long hallway.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Gellert," Albus spoke, his voice echoing within the dungeon walls.

"Yeah," Gellert responded, not looking behind him.

"Why do you want to unite the Wizarding World?"

"Simple, I wish to create a society where wizards and witches no longer have to fear the retribution of Muggles. For too long, our kind have been suppressed by the fears of men, who are clearly weaker than us. Originally, I wanted to do so through gaining a position politically, but all of my attempts failed."

"How could you possibly think that was a good idea? Most of the Ministries are required to report to Muggles anyway. Anything attempt made would have been instantly notified by the King of England."

"Exactly! That is why I decided to investigate the Deathly Hallows. Men only respond to power and what would convince our 'King' to hand over power to us Wizards then the Deathly Hallows. Imagine, Albus, a world where wizards and witches don't have their abilities due to fear of Muggle retaliation. A world where we don't have to hide who we truly are. I thought you of all people would appreciate my way of thinking."

"What do you mean by that?" Albus inquired, but heard no response from Gellert. The two walked in silence before they found themselves in a large tomb.

"This must be it," Gellert stated before walking right over to a large concrete casket. Engraved into the casket, there was a strange symbol of a triangle with a circle and line inside it.

"Help me open this," Gellert requested. Albus and Gellert pushed open the top of the casket to see the inside. All they were greeted with was a dirt-stained skeleton and a silver ring on top of the skull.

"What is this?" Gellert muttered, grabbing the ring and inspecting it. After a moment of inspection, he tutted, showing a look of dissatisfaction on his face.

"What's wrong?' Albus asked.

"It seems that someone already beat us to the Elder Wand," Gellert confessed. "Whoever took the wand left the ring as a taunt." Albus just raised an eyebrow at Gellert.

"Now then, let's get out of here," Gellert exclaimed, a smirk back on his face. "Go to sleep early tonight, Albus. We have another adventure tomorrow." Albus just rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the smile growing on his face.

Closing the door behind him, Albus was whistling a merry tune to the annoyance of his younger brother, Aberforth. Aberforth was a younger version of Albus except bulkier and gruffer.

"Oh look, you're home," Aberforth grumbled, making Albus look at his brother.

"Of course, I'm home," Albus responded. "Why wouldn't I be?" Aberforth didn't say anything as he peeled an apple. Albus then noticed the bandage wrapped around Aberforth's bicep.

"What happened when I was gone?" Albus asked his brother.

"Nothing, I couldn't take care of," Aberforth answered, still peeling his apple.

"I am your older brother, Aberforth, and head of this family. I order you to tell me what happened," Albus commanded, using his authoritative voice.

"You can't order me to do anything," Aberforth growled, slamming the apple into the table. Bits of apple chunks flew off while apple juice stained Aberforth's hand. "As if you care about Ariana and me, you're only happy because that Grindleward fellow is here. You may not see it, Albus, but he is nothing, but trouble." Then, Aberforth stomped away. Albus sighed before he walked to a room. Peeking inside the room, he saw his younger sister, Ariana, sitting on her rocking chair.

"How was your day, Ariana?" Albus asked kindly, standing inside the doorway. All he received was silence. Sighing once again, Albus left the room and walked over to his room. Plopping himself on his bed, he reached into his pockets and pulled the same silver ring from the dungeon. Once again, he couldn't help, but smile as he fingered the ring.

" _Aberforth knows nothing. Gellert is a good person_ ," Albus thought to himself before slipping the ring onto his finger. He looked at his hand and smiled. Then, he got ready to tuck in for the day because as Gellert said, they had a long day tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the story. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for the Quidditch League Season 5 competition Round 10: Music through the Decades. Prompts used were the object, ring, dialogue, "How could you possibly think that was a good idea?", and, word, remote.**

 **Amount of Words: 2,369**


	10. QL - Intervention

**Intervention**

 **Summary:** _A week after his wife's death, Ron Weasley has been unable to cope a life without her. At the word of his niece, Harry Potter tries to talk his friend out his depression._

* * *

It was warm summer day when the rain fell. At least, it was raining for one Ron Weasley. Standing side-by-side his two children, he just soullessly stared at the coffin of his wife, Hermione Granger. He was surrounded by friends and family mourning for the same person as he was, but Ron still felt empty and alone. Tear streamed down his face as he watched the lowering of the coffin. His mind barely managed to register the trip back home. All he could remember was the cold side of the bed he once shared with his wife as he fell asleep. Over the next week, life fell apart in the Weasley household. Unable to cope with the death of his wife, Ron quickly fell into a depression, trying to numb the pain with alcohol. This was the state Harry Potter, best friend of both Ron and Hermione, found his remaining best friend in after he was contacted by his niece, Rose Weasley.

"Ron, it's been over a week since Hermione's funeral," Harry blatantly stated. He watched as his friend lazily turn his head to stare at him from the corner of the bedroom he was in. Harry could tell that Ron hasn't been taking care of himself with the state of his facial hair and stains on his clothing.

" _Le~ve_ me _alone_ , ' _Arry_ ," Ron slurred, clearly drunk. Harry tried to open the door to let in more light, but he felt something stop him. He looked around the corner to see multiple glass bottles and plates. He just entered the room without bothering to open the door wider.

"Rose called me here, Ron. She says you haven't left this room since the funeral," Harry stated, kneeling down in front of his friend.

"Just leave me alone," Ron seemed to sober up, glaring at his friend. Bloodshot eyes bore into green eyes, but it didn't faze Harry. Instead, Harry just sat down in front of his friend. Not a word passed between the two adults for a brief period of time.

"Ron, I know you're hurting, but Hermione wouldn't want you to be like this," Harry spoke, breaking the silence. This sparked a violent reaction from Ron, which Harry easily caught.

"You think you bloody know what Hermione wants," Ron yelled at Harry. "You don't, do you? She's dead and it's all my fault."

"Bloody hell, Ron, the two of you were just walking down the road to the movie theatre from her office in the Ministry. You couldn't possibly have seen that man approaching. For goodness sake, even her bodyguards didn't know what was going to happen before it was too late," Harry responded, angry himself.

"I'm supposed to be different, Harry. I'm her husband. I promised her on our wedding that I would protect her as long as I drew breath. No matter what, I would always be there for her," Ron shouted, letting his hand fall to the ground. "She was my soulmate. With her gone, I feel like a part of my soul is missing. Every day, I can't stop, but think of all the things I could have done. Maybe, I could pushed her out of the way or blocked the spell myself. I should have never convinced to go watch a movie with me to celebrate her inauguration. She died all because I wanted to watch that stupid summer blockbuster everyone was talking about."

"Ron, you need to move on. You can't start a new chapter of your life if you keep re-reading the last one. You can't keep on dwelling on what you could have done or what could have happened. You need to move on," Harry told Ron, who just looked at him. "Trust me. I felt the way you do right now when Sirius died. I went through the same stages of grief you're going through right now. You have to believe me when I say you have to move on and live your life. Honor her memory, Ron, by fighting for what she believed in and raising your children to grow well." Ron didn't respond, but Harry knew his words reached Ron. The ginger stood up and stumbled over to the bedroom shelf. He pulled out a photo album and opened it to see countless photographs of himself with Hermione smiling at the camera. Harry just of the album before finally closing it.

"It's what Hermione would have wanted," Ron spoke to himself before looking at Harry, who just nodded his head. "Thank you, Harry."

"It's ok, Ron, but I think you need to talk to your daughter and son now. Remember, they lost their mother as well," Harry told Ron, who placed the album back into the shelf.

"Are they mad at me?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry answered. "All they want is their father back." Ron took in a deep breath before walking out of the bedroom. He peeked down the stairs to see his children sitting on the couch just silently watching the television. Ron gulped before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Harry with a reassuring look on his face. Without a moment's hesitation, Ron walked downstairs and came into full view of his children. His daughter, Rose, and son, Hugo, looked at their father for a brief second before they hugged him. Ron hugged them as he felt their tears on his grubby clothing. He leaned towards then.

"I'm so sorry," Ron whispered into their ears. "She was your mother as well." The Weasley family continued to hug each other while Harry watched from above with a warm smile on his face. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number. He pulled the phone up to his ear.

"He will be alright, Ginny," was all Harry said before he ended the call and pocketed his phone.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this one-shot. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for the Quidditch League Season 5 Round 11: Season's Greeting. I wrote about a heartbreak on a summer day and used 3 prompts: dialogue, "You can't start a new chapter of your life if you keep re-reading the last one," word, asleep, and phrase, walking down the road.**

 **Amount of words: 976**


	11. QL - A Twinkle in Time

**A Twinkle in Time**

 **Summary:** _Harry is sent back into the past. There, he meets his a young Remus Lupin._

* * *

All of a sudden, Harry Potter woke up with a major headache. He blinked his eyes before looking around his surroundings. He instantly recognized his surroundings as one of the fields in Hogwarts. Groaning, Harry checked his pockets for anything and found nothing. Picking himself up, he realized that he was shorter than he remembered. He looked around for a moment before seeing a lake. He dashed over to the lake before seeing his reflection. Staring back at him, Harry saw a red-haired boy with sun-kissed skin and bright green eyes staring back at him.

"What the hell?!" Harry exclaimed, feeling his face. "What in Merlin's beard happened to me?" He then heard some movement. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry dashed over to the nearest corridor. He walked into the first door he found and just stayed there for a moment. He used this time to gather his thoughts.

"I shouldn't be in Hogwarts, let alone, in a different body," Harry muttered to himself before a memory popped up in his mind. "That spell it must have sent me here like this. I need to get back to the others as soon as possible only I know what he's planning to do." Harry then looked out the room and checked the corridor. It was strangely empty. Seeing the opportunity, Harry quickly dashed through the hallway in the direction of a floo network fireplace. It is then he passed by a trophy cabinet. He slowed down to see the large cup in the middle of the case. As he looked at the cup, his eyes noticed something that made him completely stop. Engraved at the bottom of the list in the cup, the year, "1972," could be seen.

"It should be 2017," Harry responded, grimacing. "Unless the spell must have sent back in time and altered my appearance. If that is the case, I should be able to use a time-turner to go back to the future. If I remember correctly, Dumbledore should have kept one in his office." Harry went back to running to the Headmaster's office. He made it to the foot of the spiralling staircase. He then bounded up the stairs before finding himself face to face with the familiar oak doors. A wave of nostalgia passed over Harry before he repressed it.

"Lemon drops," Harry spoke before the door opened up. "I can't believe he kept the same password. Honestly, that disturbs me." He then checked inside the office to see it empty.

"Lucky me," Harry grinned before noticing the paintings. He frowned when he saw that paintings were awake and alert. He double-checked his clothing to find nothing.

"They need my help," Harry muttered before he burst into the office. Ignoring the cries of intruder, Harry slid over the top of Dumbledore's desk and opened up the first drawer to show just scrap pieces of paper. Waving his hand, he saw the drawer shift itself to reveal a multitude of items. Harry quickly scanned for the time-turner before finding it. He grabbed it before noticing it was broken. After modifying it, he pressed it multiple times.

"Wait for me, guys," Harry whispered as he felt the time-turner magic course through his body. Suddenly, he screamed out in pain as if something was stabbing his heart. Then, he blacked out.

* * *

Groggily opening his eyes, Harry woke up to find himself in a hospital bed. He looked around and saw that he was in Madam Pomfrey's medical bay. Harry pushed himself off the bed and felt a great pain in his chest. He looked down at his chest to see his chest in bandages.

"At least, it doesn't hurt as much as the time Albus managed to stuff a fork into a power socket. Merlin, I never felt a pain like that even when I faced Tom," Harry whispered to himself.

"It seems you're awake," Harry heard a familiar voice. He whipped his head around to see Albus Dumbledore smiling at him. His eyes widened in shock before he internally facepalmed as he remembered he was in the past.

"Would you mind telling me why you were trying to use my time-turner?" Dumbledore asked Harry, who just lay on the bed. Dumbledore sat down next to Harry's bed before taking out the time turner from his sleeve. "You modified it. Why?"

"I need to get back to my time," Harry answered, knowing that Dumbledore could easily probe his mind. "I modified the time turner to take me to the future instead of the past."

"That would change the course of the future, wouldn't it?" Dumbledore pointed out.

"That's only if I was from this time period," Harry replied, propping himself up.

"I find that hard to believe. There is no spell to send a person back in time," Dumbledore responded, unfazed.

"Not in this year, but trust me, there are many spells that will be developed that you can only imagine. Time travel is no different," Harry explained before feeling his chest. "A dark wizard by the name of Largan sent me back in time and in this form. I modified the time turner to take me back to the future instead of the past, but it seems that the spell, which sent me back in time, is also keeping me here." Dumbledore didn't respond as he tucked the time turner back into his sleeve.

"Your story seems a bit preposterous and I have no reason to trust you," Dumbledore responded.

"I know about Ariana," Harry spoke seriously. Dumbledore's eyes darkened before he stood up.

"I will investigate the spell that's keeping you here before I fix this time turner you modified. In the mind, I would advise you to blend in with the students. I will lend you a spare wand for emergencies," Dumbledore stated before walking away. Harry just watched Dumbledore leave before closing his eyes.

* * *

Harry woke up when he heard a sniffle near him. He looked around to see a boy crying into the hospital cot next to his.

"Hey, are you ok?" Harry called out, concerned. The boy looked up at Harry. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the face.

"Teddy?!" Harry exclaimed before he inwardly facepalmed again. "I mean, Remus!"

"H-H-How do you know my name?" the boy asked, wiping his tears.

"Umm, I've seen you around," Harry quickly answered, making Remus look at him warily. "I'm Harry."

"Harry what?" Remus responded.

"Just Harry, I'm an orphan," Harry lied without a beat, thanking his experience in the field.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Remus spoke, filled with pity.

"It's no problem, so why are you in the Madam Pomfrey's?" Harry asked, trying to divert the subject.

"Oh, I was involved in a quidditch accident," Remus told Harry, surprising Harry.

"Then, why were you crying?" Harry inquired.

"I got kicked off the team," Remus told Harry. Harry was shocked to hear this.

"Why?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, I was always hated by the Team captain, so I was kicked off the team after I accidentally broke his arm. He also managed to get my name removed from the team this year," Remus explained to Harry, who felt pure rage for Remus' situation. "I probably deserve it for being what I am."

"No one deserves to be kicked off a Quidditch team just for prejudice. Aren't you going to try and defend yourself?" Harry responded. Remus just shook his head.

"I could talk to Dumbledore for you," Harry suggested.

"No, he's already doing so much for me. I can't ask him to use his position as Headmaster to let my name be engraved on some silver cup. I'm fine with this. I wasn't much of a Quidditch player anyway," Remus grumbled before tucking himself back under his sheets. "Good night, Harry."

"Goodnight, Remus," Harry responded, looking at Remus with sad eyes and knowing full well Remus' future. He closed his eyes. His mind soon drifted into unconsciousness. As usual, nightmares started to plague his dreams. Visions of Voldemort and all the people he lost started to yell and scream out in pain. Harry knew these were dreams, but they still greatly disturbed him. Then, someone else appeared. It was a young black-haired man sneering at him. In his hands, there were Harry's phoenix wand and a peach slightly-dented wand. A flash of light blue light enveloped the mysterious man before Harry's eyes popped open. A cold sweat coated his skin and heavy breathing rocked his eardrums. Harry picked himself up off the bed. The moon still shone brightly outside. Harry clenched his fingers in frustration.

* * *

 **A month later**

Walking outside, Harry and Remus were discussing something Remus learnt in Charms that day. Over the course of the month, Harry and Remus grew close to each other due to the facts that Remus was a loner and Harry didn't know or want to interact with anyone else in the school. Despite being a loner, Remus was very outgoing with people he was comfortable with. Harry learnt not to talk about some topics with Remus especially about his home life.

"So, you have to twist and flick before uttering the spell," Harry demonstrated to Remus with the spare wand Dumbledore lent him. The wand felt weird in Harry's hand, but he knew that it was necessary if he wanted to use any spells at that time.

"Actually, that makes a lot of sense," Remus responded, doing the motion with his own wand. Harry just nodded his head to confirm that Remus was doing the action properly.

"Remus, it's a simple charm. Why did you have such a hard time with it?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, I was sick that day. I woke up with a really bad headache, so I stayed in," Remus answered, looking away from Harry. Knowing full well the truth, Harry didn't say anything as the two walked into a hallway. They were walking through the corridor when Remus noticed the Quidditch dup in the cabinet. He saw the names of all the teams that year and just sighed.

"I'm sure you can try again next year," Harry reassured Remus, who just shook his head.

"I think I'm going to focus more on my studies next year. Then, I will be out of everyone's way," Remus replied, walking away from the trophy case. Harry just looked at Remus before staring at the trophy case. It was unamusing to him that Remus wasn't in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team photo, but he saw his father smiling in the photo.

"Why did Remus and Sirius lie to me about the four of you being friends since first year?" Harry muttered to himself before he ran over to catch up to Remus. The two walked for a bit in silence before they reached two different hallways.

"I got to go. I will see you tomorrow then," Remus spoke to Harry before walking away.

"Bye, Remus," Harry responded before he just stood there. The hairs on the back of his neck straightened, sending a shiver down his spine. He turned around to see Dumbledore there.

"Do you have a way to get me back to my time?" Harry asked.

"Walk with me for a bit, Harry," Dumbledore responded, motioning for Harry to follow him. The two walked through the hallway before reaching a flight of stairs.

"I have investigated the magic around you. It seems to be a type of teleporting spell that immediately anchors you once you teleport. I could use the Elder Wand to cast try and dispel the anchor spell placed on you, but the opposing spells could rip your body apart like what happened to you after you tried to use the Time Turner," Dumbledore told Harry., "I'm afraid you're stuck in this time period for the rest of your life." Harry just froze when he heard this.

* * *

Remus would later find Harry staring out at the night sky in an abandoned classroom. It was a cloudy night, but it didn't disturb Harry.

"Harry, are you ok?" Remus asked, catching Harry's attention. Harry turned his head to see Remus looking at him concerned.

"I'm fine, Remus," Harry answered plainly, looking back at the window. Remus just stared at Harry before he walked into the classroom.

"Harry, I'm your friend. You can tell me what's wrong," Remus told Harry. For some reason, those words seemed to trigger something in Harry's emotional state.

"Oh, I can tell you anything. Can I?!" Harry shouted, whipping around to face Remus. "Werewolf." Immediately, Harry regretted his words when he saw a distraught look appear on Remus' face before he ran off. Harry chased after Remus to outside the Hogwarts grounds. The two ended up in the Forbidden Forest where Harry found himself lost.

"Remus, I'm sorry," Harry shouted. "I was just frustrated. I didn't mean to insinuate anything when I called you a werewolf." Then, he saw a ray of moonlight. Looking up at the sky, Harry saw a full moon and his heart stopped for a moment.

"Oh, this is complete bull," Harry muttered before he heard a pain-filled scream. "Remus!" He ran to the source of the scream before he saw a horrifying sight. Remus was starting to grow hair at a tremendously rapid rate while his entire bone structure started to change before his skin could. Remembering his experience with a werewolf, Harry slinked behind a tree to hide from the werewolf. He pulled out his lent wand and prepared for a fight. Then, he heard a howl and got ready to run. After a moment, Harry realized that Remus wasn't coming after him. He peeked around the tree to see a medium-sized figure sniffing the air in the direction of Hogwarts.

"It's going after the most people," Harry understood before gripping his wand. Then, he walked out from behind the tree and aimed the wand.

" **Stupefy** ," Harry spoke before a flash of red light hit the werewolf. Remus was stunned momentarily before turning to growl at Harry. He then lunged at Harry, who quickly rolled away before aiming his wand at the werewolf again.

" **Stupefy** ," he shouted before a red flash hit Remus square in the head. Harry saw that it was stunned longer and made a break for it. He ran deep into the Forbidden Forest to try and lure Remus away from Hogwarts. It worked as he heard constant thumps behind him. He whipped around to see Remus lunge at him.

" **Protego** ," Harry cast a powerful shield spell, which pushed Remus away. Then, he dispelled it before running off again. Remus howled before chasing after Harry. It was a continuous cycle. Harry would cast a spell, which would affect Remus before running off again. Eventually, Harry ran out of breath and masked his scent with a spell to hide from Remus. He was creeping through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. He was trying to control his breathing as he focused on his surroundings. It was very quiet in the forest. All of a sudden, Harry heard a snap of a twig behind him. Whipping around, he saw nothing. It was with a snarl that Harry knew he messed up. He turned around only to see the swish of claws. Pain seared throughout his entire body as he fell onto the ground. His wand clattered onto the dirt before being broken in half by Remus, who approached Harry closely. Clutching his chest, Harry looked at Remus.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, Remus. It's not your fault," Harry coughed out before Remus plunged his hand into Harry's chest.

* * *

With a scream, Harry sat up, clutching his chest. His scream woke up the only participant in the room, who was his wife, Ginny.

"Harry! You're awake," Ginny responded happily before rushing over to him and hugging him.

"What happened?" Harry responded, confused. He looked around him to see that he was inside a hospital room.

"We managed to apprehend Largan after he sent you back in time. We thought we lost you until we found you yesterday in the Forbidden Forest," Ginny told Harry, looking at him. "What happened?"

"I-I-I think it would be best if everyone was here to hear what happened," Harry told, touching his chest. Ginny nodded her head before leaving the hospital room. Harry waited for a moment before he saw a rush of people flood his room. Everyone were asking questions about his health and what happened to him. Harry couldn't bring himself shut everyone up, so he looked at his wife to do it for him. With a loud whistle, everyone was silent. After Harry was sure he had everyone's attention, he told them what happened during the time he was gone. It took a while, but by the time, he finished everyone was looking at him in shock.

"It must have been when Remus killed you. It caused the magic to reverse itself. That is probably why you're back to your actual age and appearance," Hermione hypothesised. "Poor Remus. He must have thought he killed his only friend." Teddy, Remus' son and Harry's godson, was quiet throughout the entire session. He then pulled out a journal from his pocket before flipping to a page. He then handed it to Harry.

"What is this, Teddy?" Harry asked, taking the journal.

"My Dad's journal. I found it in his old home in Yorkshire. Inside, there was an entry that always intrigued me, but it seems that you solved it," Teddy answered. "Read it and you will understand." Harry nodded his head before he looked at the journal entry.

"Today was a strange day. I found myself in the hospital with no recollection of night previous. My friend, Harry, seems to have disappeared, but I found myself some new friends of the name James, Sirius, and Peter. They are nice people and actually brought me to the infirmary when they found me unconscious," Harry read out loud before smiling. "It seems Remus did find a happy ending."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this one-shot. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for Quidditch League Season 5 Round 12: Pair Them Up! Characters used were Remus Lupin and Harry Potter with the prompts, which were scenario, quidditch accident, object, power socket, and word, fix.**

 **Words: 2,998**


	12. QL - An Entry in Bobby's Diary

**An Entry in Bobby's Diary**

 **Summary:** _A entry in the diary of one of Hogwart's many house elves in 1994._

* * *

Dear Bobby's diary,

Today was another great day under the care of my masters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bobby woke up early in the morning to prepare morning's meal with Bobby's fellow elves. We had so much fun, working over the hot fires of the kitchen. Sivvie accidentally burnt her arm, but it was fine as Sivvie healed her arm. We then got to watch all of the masters eat the food from the rooftops. It was a delight to watch each master devour our cooking with such eagerness in the morning. They were all kind enough to leave scraps for Bobby to eat. Bobby had a gorgeous meal consisting of half-eaten toast, an apple core, and soggy cereal. It was the best meal Bobby had for a while.

After eating my morning's meal, Bobby went hard to work to clean out the stains from yesterday's laundry. There were three elves including Bobby, Loddy, and Sivvie to handle twenty piles of laundry. It was hard and demanding work, but Bobby enjoyed every moment of it. Bobby was in charge of scrubbing the stains out of the robes. Magic is not allowed in the laundry room for reasons unknown to Bobby, but it pleased Bobby to use masters' way of cleaning. During laundry, Bobby was approached by a master. This master was female with the bushiest hair Bobby has ever seen. She had a strange badge on her chest with the letters, "S.P.E.W" on it. It was shock to Bobby to be approached by a master like her. Then, she started talking to Bobby with great enthusiasm like she saw Bobby as a being on the same plane as her. Bobby can remember distinctly the conversation the master and Bobby had. It went like this.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," the master greeted herself. Bobby was so shocked that no words could come out of his mouth to respond to the master's greeting.

"What's your name?" the master known as Granger asked Bobby.

"B-B-B-Bobby," Bobby stuttered his answer to the master. Immediately, Bobby started beating himself up for failing to answer a question. For some strange reason, the master tried to stop Bobby from hurting himself. After Bobby completed his punishment, Master Granger seemed disturbed, but it was to be expected when she talks to rude elves like Bobby. She then brought a notepad before kneeling down in front of Bobby.

"Do you enjoy working in these poor conditions?" she asked Bobby.

"Bobby doesn't work in poor conditions. This is the best working area for Bobby. Bobby enjoys his work. Bobby is pleased to serve his masters," Bobby answered Master Granger's question. It greatly disturbed Bobby to see Master Granger scribble furiously on her notepad.

"Bobby, do you want anything?" she asked another question. This question greatly shocked Bobby for Bobby has never been asked if Bobby wanted anything in his life.

"B-B-B-Bobby," Bobby stuttered again. Bobby then punished himself for failing to answer his master's question properly. Master Granger tried to stop Bobby again, but Bobby needed to be punished. After Bobby finished his punishment, Master Granger seemed to write more onto her notepad.

"Bobby, I'm going to ask you a question this time. If you are unable to answer, don't hurt yourself," Master Granger ordered. Bobby nodded his head to show that Bobby understands master's order.

"Do you desire freedom?" Master Granger asked another question. Master's question shocked Bobby even more than the previous question.

"B-B-B-Bobby," Bobby stuttered again, but Master Granger forbad Bobby from punishing himself. After a moment of silence, Bobby managed to form the words to answer master's question.

"Bobby wishes to serve his masters. Masters are royalty and it is an honour for Bobby to serve them," Bobby answered confidently. Bobby's answer seemed to please Master Granger as she scribbled more onto her notepad. Then, she left Bobby to talk to Sivvie and Loddy. Bobby went back to scrubbing masters' robes. After long hours of work, Bobby managed to finish cleaning all of masters' robes and immediately, Bobby went to his next task.

Bobby along ten other elves were to prepare dawn's meal for all of the masters. Magic was allowed in the kitchen, but it was still hard, but rewarding work to prepare a roast for each master. Bobby was in charge of the making of one of masters' delicacies: gravy. During cooking, Bobby was tempted to taste the gravy, but Bobby did not wish to contaminate the gravy with his fingers. Dawn's meal was prepared with ample time to spare. Therefore, lead elf, Diddy, decided to freshen up the meal for the masters with some plant called a parsley. It made the meat look fresher. Bobby and the other elves were sure that the masters would appreciate the plant on their roast. When dawn's meal was eaten, Bobby watched as the masters ate the meal with great eagerness and enthusiasm. Like in the morning, the masters were kind enough to leave behind scraps for Bobby. Dawn's meal for Bobby consisted of gristle from the roast, spilt gravy, and discarded mashed potatoes. After eating, Bobby immediately went to his final task for the day.

Bobby was in charge of cleaning the mess in the potions room. It was quick and easy work for Bobby as magic was allowed in the room. Black-robed master was in his study as Bobby cleaned, but he paid no attention to Bobby. After finishing his task, Bobby went straight to his sleeping quarters. Bobby enjoyed the day and decided to write in his diary. Now, Bobby shall go to bed to be fully rested for another day to please Bobby's masters.

Bobby

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this one-shot. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for Quidditch League Season 5 Round 13: Checkmate! Prompts used were the word, freedom, word, royalty, and word, desire.**

 **Amount of Words: 945**


	13. QL - A Wedding

**A Wedding**

 **Summary:** _Today, you read the end of a long journey between two lovers. Set in an AU universe._

* * *

Within the countryside, there stood a large, but modest home, which overlooked a cliffside and gave the house a beautiful blue backdrop. During summer, the scenery would be lavish with fauna and the most beautiful shade of green one would ever be able to see in a lifetime. During winter, snow would blanket the entire landscape and truly create a winter wonderland. However, on this day, the castle was blooming with various exotic flowers while the waves splashed against the cliffside in a harmonious rhythm like they were dancing to a joyful tune only audible to them. In the large courtyard in front of the house, a ceremony could be seen taking place. It was clearly a grand affair with the amount of luxurious furniture and decorations. Each guest emitted an aura of royalty or importance especially the man and woman standing in front of the rows of guests. The man had platinum-blond hair and stunning grey eyes. He was wearing a simple black suit, which accentuated his rather pale skin tone. The woman was about a few centimetres shorter than the man and had long brown hair. She was dressed in the most elegant wedding dress one could imagine and had the minimal amount of makeup applied onto her, which just enhanced her beauty. A priest was speaking, but it was the evident the two wasn't paying a single ounce of attention on him.

"May I have the rings?" the priest turned his head to a black-haired and glasses-wearing man, who nodded his head. The man handed a pair of diamond rings to the blonde, who in turn gave one of them to the woman. Then, he lifted up her left hand before angling the ring to slide onto her fourth finger. Satisfied, the priest opened his mouth.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, swear to devote yourself to Hermione Granger for the rest of your life, through sickness and strife?" the priest asked the blond, who took in a deep breath as he tightened his grip on the brunette's hand.

"As the heir to the Malfoy family, I have always been burdened by responsibility since birth. As all of you know, my family doesn't have the cleanest record nor do I with my father's corporation financing Voldemort's campaign, which lead to the darkest period in the modern society. However, it has not stopped the woman in front of her and her best friend, who is also my best man, from befriending me. It is thanks to them I broke free from the hold Voldemort had over my family and myself to become the man I am today. To me, a life without Hermione would be one filled with no hope and that is a life I never want to live. Hermione, I swear to devote my entire life to you no matter what happens. Even if the love between us wanes over the coming years, my love and affection for you will never. That is a Malfoy promise," the blond spoked in a determined tone, but with a warm smile on his face. The woman in front of him just smiled in response while some of the guests were starting to tear up. The blond then inserted the ring before the brunette repeated the same actions as he did.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, swear to devote yourself to Draco Malfoy for the rest of your life, through sickness and strife?" the priest asked the brunette.

"To many of you, I would be considered a bookworm. I knew everything from textbook, but knew nothing else after that. I thought that everything could be answered by a textbook, but life is not so simple. This is why I didn't write a vow," she stated, which earned her a gasp of surprise from almost everyone. She stared deep into the blond's eyes with great intensity. "This is because for the first time in my life, I want to speak from the heart. Draco, it is true you might be an obnoxious, arrogant, and honestly, the most annoying man I have ever met, but this is why I love you. You are my equal. You challenge me in ways that my parents, professors, or my friends could never do from topics ranging from which knife to use while eating in public or just simple politics. Without you, I fear I may grow complacent and before I know it, the world would have passed by me. I want to live in present with everyone and most importantly, with you. So, Draco, I swear to devote the rest of my life to you no matter what happens in the years to come."

"As if you're not obnoxious, arrogant, and annoying," the blond muttered as the brunette slid the ring onto his finger. The couple could hear some snickering from the crowd while the black-haired man just had an amused smile on his face. The priest cleared his throat to silence the entire area. Once it was quiet, the priest only had one more thing to do.

"With that, I, now, pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss th~" the priest was about to finish the ceremony before the brunette grabbed the collar of the blond and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The blond's eyes widened in surprise before returning to normal as he accepted the kiss and returned it with just as much passion. With that, the guests cheered for them with dazzling smiles on all of their faces.

* * *

"That was a wonderful ceremony, Hermione, Draco," the black-haired man congratulated the newly-weds with a huge smile on his face. In an area next to him, guests were dancing to musical instruments playing by themselves while others chatted either sitting or standing. Waiters were walking around to offer food and drinks to everyone at the wedding.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione responded before noticing that the two men were just staring at each other. It seemed the two were communicating through their eyes and Hermione couldn't help, but giggle at a memory of when they were all younger.

"What's so funny?" the two men asked in sync before glaring at each other in annoyance.

"I just remember when the two of you fight every time you saw each other. It shows the two of you have grown a lot during these years," Hermione answered before all three of them adorned nostalgic expression on their faces.

"Yeah, remember, in our first year at Hogwarts, we formed the AV club to help our fellow classmates with their problems. We were considered a joke at first," Harry laughed before picking up three glasses from a waiter that passed by them. He then handed a glass to Hermione and Draco.

"Yeah, wasn't it you that came to us with our first case?" Hermione looked at Draco, who seemed to be offended by his wife's words.

"No, it was Weasley complaining about how his pet rat ran away from him that started that whole shenanigan with involving the Philosopher's Stone," Draco reminded them.

"Yes, it was Ron. I wonder what he's doing right now," Hermione replied before remembering something. "Harry, how are things between you and Ginny? I don't see her here today."

"Oh. Ginny and I broke up a couple of weeks back," Harry told the two of them in a sad tone.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione responded in shock while Draco just took a casual sip of his drink.

"Well, you guys were busy with the whole wedding ceremony and I didn't want to bother you guys with something so trivial. Plus, things weren't really working out when you sent out the wedding invites," Harry explained in a remorseful voice.

"Harry," Hermione placed her hand on Harry's arm to comfort her friend.

"I say it was about time," Draco stated, which earned him a harsh glare from his wife."

"Draco, how could say that?! Harry and Ginny were together for several years," Hermione scolded her husband, who just shrugged.

"No, the Weasley girl was always just a rebound," Draco responded. Hermione just smacked her husband's arm while Harry just took a long sip from his drink.

"Draco is right, Hermione. Ginny was just a rebound that lasted longer than all of us expected. I think both of us knew it, but refused to admit it. However, I think it got a bit too much for her," Harry stated as he swirled the contents of the glass with a remorseful expression on his face. Hermione just looked at her friend in sadness while Draco just felt pity for black-haired man. Harry then looked back at the two of them with a smile on his face.

"What the hell are you two doing moping about? What happened happened. If you guys are going to mope around just after you got married, the two will probably have a divorce before the honeymoon is over," Harry just laughed and was greatly amused when he saw a spark light in the blond's eyes.

"You would enjoy that, wouldn't you?" Draco responded before bring Hermione closer to him. "Unfortunately for you, Hermione will be mine for the rest of my life."

"Yours? You don't get to talk about me like I am your property," Hermione snapped at her husband as she pushed away from him. It was then both Draco and Harry paled when the brunette straightened her back and puffed out her chest. "I am Hermione Granger, president of the Anti-Voldemort Club. If anything, you belong to me now."

"Good job, Draco, you set her off," Harry whispered to Draco.

"Oh, shut up," the blond snapped back in a low voice before the two of them started to sweat when a familiar grin appeared on the woman's face.

"I feel like working up an appetite before they serve the pigfish. I hope you remembered to take the dancing lessons I booked for you," Hermione looked at her husband, who just nodded his head quickly. She nodded her head in satisfaction before looking around the area. She then spotted something and dashed off in a random direction while leaving behind both Draco and Harry.

"Dancing lessons? I thought Malfoys don't dance," Harry commented.

"Oh, shush, Hermione wanted it and I am not one to refuse my wife," Draco replied.

"So, what did she do?" Harry inquired in a knowing tone. Draco just looked from the black-haired man. All Harry could was just pat Draco in sympathy. The two just watched the guests dance to the beat of the music and just waited patiently. Soon, Hermione returned with a woman right behind her. The woman had blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. When Harry saw her, he thought that he was looking at Draco's female counterpart. However, he could instantly tell from her posture that she was nothing like the man next to him.

"Harry, I want you to meet a friend of mine from work, Daphne Greengrass," Hermione introduced the two. Harry knew where this was going and opted to just go along with it. He introduced himself to the woman and the two shook hands. It was that moment the music stopped.

"Oh, it's time," Hermione clapped her hands in excitement before grabbing her husband's hand. She then whisked him to the middle of the established dance floor and left behind both Harry and Daphne.

"That was rather audacious, Mrs Granger," Draco commented as the guests around understood what was about to happen.

"What, me bringing you out to dance with me?" Hermione responded as the two assumed a dance position. Then, the notes of a new song started to be played.

"No, trying to hook Harry up with someone as soon as you heard he broke up with the Weasley girl," Draco clarified as the two started to perform the first few steps in their dance routine.

"I just want him to be happy," Hermione replied. The two danced in perfect with the rhythm of the song. Each move they made was mesmerizing to all those watching them.

"Because you're his best friend or out of guilt?" Draco questioned as he twirled Hermione around before bringing her close to his chest.

"Both, he was my best friend since we started Hogwarts and I feel guilty for never really addressing his feelings properly. I just thought this would be a way of making it up to him," Hermione confessed. Draco nodded his head in understand before leaning forward while Hermione leaned back. The two then focused back onto their dancing. Their movements started to pick up pace as their song quickened. Sweat could be seen appearing on their faces as they continued stay in time. As their final move, Draco lifted Hermione into the air as the music slowed down and carried her slowly closer to his face, so that their noses were literally touching. With that, they received an enthusiastic round of applause from everyone around them.

"Seems the dance lessons were well-spent," Hermione commented even though she was panting for breath. Draco just smirked in pride before the two made their way to a long table with an exquisite white tablecloth. Accepting the compliments for all those around them, the two sat down on two chairs that were right in the middle of the table. It was then the chefs of the mansion started to bring out the food. Seeing this, all of the guests seated themselves at their respective tables. It was then the main course was revealed to be no other than pigfish. Hermione and Draco waited in anticipation for the delicacy while Harry just tried his best to avoid looking at the pigfish. Soon, everyone were chatting with each other as they ate their food. Hermione and Draco finished their meal when they heard a distinctive clinking of glass from Harry next to them.

"Everybody, since all of you are sated with the exquisite meal, I think it is time I presented my best man speech," Harry spoke before taking in a deep breath. "As all of you know, I am the son of James and Lily Potter, the late well-known activists against Voldemort. For many years, I was subject to ridicule and humiliation by many of Voldemort supporters both at home and at Hogwarts. It was a dark time for me and many of us here today, but I found a shining light and that was Hermione. She was the first person to be my friend and the two of us formed the Anti-Voldemort club, which was of course endorsed by Professor Dumbledore. However, it was more than an opinion club, but it was also a place where we could help the students of Hogwarts with their problems. Of course, we didn't get much people coming to us. It was then as a form of punishment, Draco joined our club. Heh. All of you should have been there. He absolutely hated being there and would just refuse to participate in anything. He would even ignore Hermione unless it involved politics or food unlike the way he is today, who can't even spend two minutes away. During our years at the club, I was there to watch their relationship grow. From the Philosopher's Stone scandal to the discovery of Project Hocrux, the love between these two blossomed. Of course, these two had their highs and lows. Al though I hate to admit, but some of those lows were caused by me out of spite and jealousy. However, when I look at them, I see that both Hermione and Draco truly belong together. With that, I can only wish the two of you prosperity and happiness for the rest of your lives together. Congratulations, Draco and Hermione."

As soon as Harry finished his toast, his entire audience applauded the glasses-wearing man as he sat down next to the bride and groom, who were just smiling at him. Together, the three of them just looked at the tables of guests in front of them and felt content with their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy the story. All rights belong to J.K Rowling. Reviews are welcome.**

 **This is for Quidditch League Season 6 Round 1:** **Write a theme you've never written before. The theme used was a wedding and the prompts used were word, divorce, animal, pigfish, and word, corporation.**

 **Amount of Words: 2675**


	14. QL - An Exam

**An Exam**

 **Summary:** _An exam is something all students must do during their school year especially Sirius Black and Remus Lupin._

* * *

Within the halls of Hogwarts, one of the most important events during the school year was taking place. An event that determined life and death for each student in the school. It was exams and in the dungeons, Professor Slughorn was overseeing the exams for the Gryffindor's fourth-year in potions. It was a two-man project and required the students to brew a Herbicide Potion out of memory. Unfortunately for Remus 'Moony' Lupin and Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, the two of them didn't have the foggiest idea on how to brew a Herbicide Potion, which is why the two of them were just staring at their cauldron in dismay.

"Padfoot, I thought you were supposed to have copied the method during class," Remus hissed at his friend, who just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I did, but then, Peter wanted to borrow them and I just never saw it again," Sirius replied before looking at the set of ingredients next to the cauldron. He then looked at all of the students around them, who were already working diligently at their project while Professor Slughorn was suspiciously watching certain students with great interest.

"Alright, I think I know the basics. Just let me handle this," Remus stated before he grabbed some of the ingredients and put it into the cauldron. Sirius just watched in silence before his eyes gazed at the table next to them. He noticed that the students were adding some ingredients just like Remus was while also waving their wands at the same time. Pulling out his wand, he started to wave his wand above the cauldron like the table next to them.

"What are you doing?" Remus hissed in annoyance.

"I'm just trying to help. The table next to us is doing it, so it must be a step," Sirius answered.

"Do you have any proof that this is a step in the method? For all you know, they could be wrong," Remus pushed his friend's wand away before adding some grounded powder. Sirius just pouted before watching his friend go to work. He could see the obvious stress on his friend's face and felt slightly guilty for being the cause behind it.

" _Sucks that Moony has to rely on me of all people for this exam. He was still recovering when Professor Slughorn told us what the exam was about. No, don't think like that Sirius. What you should is try to remember what you wrote down to help. Come on, think. Think. THINK!_ " Sirius tried to remember back to that day. As his mind tried very hard to look past the pranking both he and James did that day and focus on the potions class that day, Sirius just watched Remus try to piece together the method of the exam out of thin air. He saw the brown-haired teen crush some ingredients with a mortar and it was the moment a memory hit Sirius.

"I got it!" Sirius exclaimed aloud in excitement, which gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"Mr Black, please keep noise to the absolute minimum during this exam. I don't want the work of your fellow classmates to be distracted by your usual shenanigans," Professor Slughorn scolded Sirius, who just ignored the teacher and leaned right over to Remus.

"After you crush the lionfish spine, you have to wave your wand over it before slowly adding it into the cauldron," Sirius told Remus, who just looked at his exam partner with reluctance in his eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure," Sirius answered with a serious expression on his face. Remus stared silently at his friend before nodding his head and pulling out his wand. He waved it over the crushed powder before slowly pouring it into the cauldron.

"Then, add three measurement of Horklump juice and two measurements of Standard Ingredient at the same time once you let the cauldron brew the other ingredients for a minute until it turned into a red color like - what did Slughorn describe it again - that red paint from the jars from ancient times," Sirius continued as he started to remember more and more.

"Good, good," Remus responded in relief as he did as Sirius said. Unbeknownst to them, the tables next to them could hear what the two were saying and started to copy what Remus was doing. Soon, the time started to pass by with Sirius giving out instructions to Remus, which was heard by everyone. The minutes passed by as the students completed their exams.

"Time's up. Stop whatever you're doing and let me see what you have made," Professor Slughorn announced before being met with a wave of groans and moans from the Gryffindor students. Then, the potions master inspected each table and told them whether or not they passed. Soon, he reached Sirius and Remus' table and stared at their cauldron.

"Let's see: a forest-green color, a distinct smell of herbs, and a sizzling sound?" Professor Slughorn listed the characteristics of the potion before the potion suddenly burst into flames with a loud boom. All of the students screamed out in fright while Professor Slughorn was just surprised at the pillar of fire in his classroom. Once the fire died down, all everyone could see was just Remus glaring at Sirius while the latter was just avoiding his friend's gaze in embarrassment.

"The two of you fail. Both of you are to take catch-up classes during the holidays," Professor Slughorn stated before moving on.

"Good job, Sirius," Remus spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"What? It sounded right in my head," Sirius tried to explain himself. All of a sudden, the same thing happened at the table next to them. All of the students screamed in fright again.

"Looks like I wasn't the only person you helped," Remus' voice was light-hearted, but filled with venom.

"Oh, shut up," Sirius crossed his arms. "It was only the term exam. We can always pass the next one."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. All characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for Qudditch League Season 6 Round 2: Jurassic Fever. The prompts used were word, ancient, color, forest green, and word, proof.**

 **Amount of Words: 1,003**


	15. QL - Finding

**Finding**

 **Summary:** _Ron and Harry are sent to investigate a mysterious mansion. ( **Warning** : Some description of blood and gore.)_

* * *

"What are we doing here, Harry?" Ron Weasley, father of two children and husband to the Minister of Magic, asked his partner, Harry Potter, father of three children and husband to the sports editor of the Daily Prophet. The two were driving down a dirt pathway that was only one lane. A thin fog surrounded them, which limited the visibility of the surrounding area and forced Harry to carefully maneuver his way down the road.

"You know perfectly why we're here, Ron," Harry replied while his eyes could vaguely make out the silhouette of a building. He pulled the car to a stop before the two of them walked out of the car.

"Yeah, but the file was a bit vague. All I can tell is that it must have been quite serious for Hermione to assign the task to us," Ron responded as he stared at the building in front of him. It was an old Victorian mansion that was completely demolished except for a small part of it, which was abnormally in pristine condition. The wooden oak doors were outlined with blinding silver and the gold-colored door knobs were scrubbed clean to the point that it became a completely different material from metal. The concrete walls holding the doors in place were strong and sturdy unlike its broken brethren around it and towered a good height over both Harry and Ron. Strangely, there were no windows along the height of the wall, but the two adults just assumed it was part of the mansion design.

"According to the file, this used to be an old castle belonging to a Wizarding family for a while. Then, in 1997, there was an accident, which resulted in the state the castle is in now. Ever since then, there has been strange cases revolving around this place, but I still don't see why Hermione sent us here. It just seems likes your typical Haunted House," Ron relayed the contents of the file to Harry, who just looked at his long-time friend in confusion.

"Yeah, but Hermione seems to think that there is something strange with the mansion. She originally sent a team of Aurors, but they never returned," Harry explained before walking up to the door. He was surprised at how easy it was to open the oak walls, but stopped when he saw a Troll Doll just standing right in front of him.

The Troll Doll was normal like every other version in the world. It had fabricated hair combed upward and had the most prominent shade of red. It reflected every ray of sunlight like it was a ruby. Its coloring would greatly remind one of the color of freshly spilt blood flowing out of an open jugular. Plastered onto its face, a smile seemed to have an existence of its own. It moved from place to place each time one would look at it like it was a child bouncing from corner to corner. However, its eyes was the truly defining feature of the toy. Every time one would look into the dark-brown eyes, it was like looking into human irises that were filled with raw emotion and life. It just stared and stared and stared.

"Hey, Ron, we haven't seen this for a while," Harry chuckled as he kneeled and picked the doll. He then showed it off his friend, who just smiled at the sight of the toy.

"I remember when Rose used to play with it, but what is one doing here? Shouldn't it be broken like the rest of the place?" Ron responded before looking around the dimly-lit interior for anything.

"Who knows?" Harry just shrugged the question while pocketing the toy into his jacket pocket. He then pulled out his wand and flicked it. A bright light shot out of the tip of his wand and illuminated the entire area they were in.

It was at that moment both Ron and Harry saw the blood. It wasn't fresh blood nor was it dry blood. It was just blood lying there like a puddle of water being drained away in various directions by the cracks in the road. Harry and Ron followed the bizarre lines of blood before reaching the end of the trail. Their eyes widened in horror at the sight of a dismembered hand.

The hand still had a rich color pigment, but was covered in dirt and grime. Both the index and middle finger were twitching at random times as if the nerves were still attached to a nervous system. A dark-red liquid was slowly dripping out of the end of the hand with a distinctive drip with every drop hitting the floor. The edges of the cut were jagged like the hand was ripped forcefully ripped apart from the body. Heavily stained pieces of skin were barely holding onto the hand.

Mommy liked to play. Daddy liked to fiddle. I wanted to dance.

Instantly, Ron brandished his wand while Harry scanned the area for anything. With adrenaline pumping through their veins, the two wizards just stayed silent and waited for something to happen. The drip of blood was the only indication of movement in the entire structure. Deeming it safe, the two slowly made their way through the building. Soon, they found a broken staircase leading up to another story. They made their way up the stairs and saw a door at the top of the stairs.

"Is it me or is this house just getting stranger by the second?" Ron commented as he just looked at the wooden door.

"Who knows?" Harry replied before he opened the door. As soon as the wind wafted into their nostrils, Harry and Ron had to stop themselves from gagging while their brains were unable to process the stench from inside.

The inside of the room was modelled as a laboratory. Stuffed to the side, a pile of mutilated corpses could be seen drowning the area in blood. Rats roamed the lab like it was their kingdom without a single ounce of fear. Even when the light from the doorway shined in, they didn't run off to the holes from which they came from, but hissed at the intruders with sharp fangs reflecting the cold light. The stench of death was as dense as the fog outside the mansion. It was the master of the laboratory and just watched as its minions scurried around.

"Merlin's beard, what is this?" Ron just couldn't even comprehend the sight in front of him. It was due to his experience that he was able to stay focused and composed, but he could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Hell," Harry stated in a neutral tone, but Ron could see the emotion building up inside his long-time friend. The two of them walked into the room and saw a clean desk near a blood-stained surgical table. On top of the desk, there was a simple black-covered notebook. Ron picked it up and Harry started to walk around to find anything else.

"Oh god," he heard Ron just groan in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Harry responded as he walked back to his friend before being handed the notebook. He was concerned when Ron had to lean against the table for balance. His entire face was pasty-white like his body was ill and his eyes were small and clearly disturbed by something. Harry opened the notebook and saw a black and white moving picture. The color was drained away from his face when he saw the picture of a young girl strapped to the surgical table. Two people presided over her with surgical equipment in their hands. As the contents of the picture progressed, horror and rage gripped Harry before he ripped the picture in half and dumping the trash onto the floor.

A corner of the picture fell onto the floor with a clear image of a Troll Doll lying on the floor. Its eyes just stared. And stared and stared.

"What sick, barbaric creature would do such a thing?" Harry was barely able to contain the anger he felt.

"Her parents," Ron told Harry, who just looked at his partner in shock and horror. "These two were trying to find a reason why there were Muggles and wizards and hypothesised that it was something one was born with. They experimented on dead bodies, but couldn't find anything. I think they started to dissect the living until their daughter caught them. To silence her, they cut her up to."

"These sick bastards. Who would do this to their own child?" Harry dumped the notebook onto the floor. Suddenly, both Ron and Harry felt a chill go up their spin. Then, the door closed shut on them.

I liked to sing. Daddy wanted glory. Mommy wanted fame.

At that moment, Harry lit up the place and Ron aimed his wand at the wand. The two of them turned pale-faced when they saw the girl from the photo standing in front of them. There were gashes across her entire body, but no blood flowed out of them.

"Are you a daddy?" the two men heard a little girl's voice, but not from the figure in front of them, instead they heard it from all angles. Gripping their wands, Ron and Harry glanced at each other to see how to deal with this. They were about to flick their wands, but the girl waved her hands and the wands were sent flying out of their hands.

"I don't like wands. They make me sleepy," the voice spoke. Both Harry and Ron then understood why the team of Aurors never returned from their mission. Fear wrapped its claws around the two of them.

"I can't die yet," was the main thought running through the two men's heads as the little girl held out her hands to them. Their heads whipped around in a frenzy to find an escape. However, the only exit and entrance to the laboratory was the door behind the little girl. With adrenaline pumping through their veins and fear clouding their thoughts, they made a break to the door with all of their might. As they ran to the door, the little girl just looked up at them and a smile that defied logic could be seen plastered onto her face.

"Would you like to hear my song?" a sweet tone could be heard. Then, the girl opened up.

* * *

"AHHH!" both men woke up in a fright and sat up. Once their brains started to work, they checked themselves before realizing that they were alive. Then, they looked around and saw that they were inside a hospital room. Both of them were inside their own separate hospital bed. On their side cabinet, their clothing was lying on top and was neatly folded.

"You're finally awake!" Harry heard a voice next to him. He turned his head to see Ginny staring at him in relief.

"Ginny?!" both Harry and Ron exclaimed in surprise.

"You two gave us such a fright when the both of you collapsed out of nowhere," Ginny stated before she started to examine Harry's face.

"Who brought us in?" Ron asked as Harry was unable to speak with his wife's hands all over his face.

"Hermione and I did. You won't believe how surprised I was when the both of us arrived at the hospital at the same time," Ginny answered before seeing the looks of confusion on the two men's faces.

"You mean Ron and I weren't together when we collapsed?" Harry wanted to make sure.

"Yes, you collapsed in the middle of dinner. Hermione told me that Ron collapsed while he was watching the telly," Ginny told them before clapping her hands. "That reminds me Hermione wanted me to call her as soon as you two woke up. She's at the Ministry right now, but I think she will come during lunch break."

With that, Ginny left the room to use a phone, which left the two men to mull over what they have learnt. After a moment, Harry and Ron glanced at each other before they noticed something strange on the side cabinet. On top of Harry's set, there was the same Troll Doll from the mansion standing. Harry grabbed the doll before examining it.

"Harry, it was a dream, right?" Ron asked in an unsure voice.

"I don't know, Ron," Harry answered. "I don't know."

The Troll Doll just stared. And stared. And stared. Right at you. Oh, you thought you were safe? Well, Mommy and Daddy always did say I had a knack of finding the impossible. I finally found you. Oh, but the story isn't over yet. She wants to say one last thing to you.

I sang. I danced. Did you see me, Mister? I know you did.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is another one-shot. I hope you guys enjoys. All rights belong to J.K Rowling. Reviews are welcome.**

 **This is for Quidditch League Season 6 Round 3: 90's Nostalgia. Object was Troll Doll and prompts used were** **word, barbaric, word, horror, and emotion, fear.**

 **Amount of Words: 2,136**


	16. QL - An Owl's Exploit

**An Owl's Exploit**

 **Summary:** _An owl goes searching for his precious item._

* * *

It was just another day at Hogwarts like any other. The students were rushing around the halls early in the morning right after breakfast to get to classes. This was the everyday life that the owls watched from above. However, one particular owl was not watching like his brethren. In fact, he was making such a racket that there were hardly any owls inside the halls of Hogwarts.

"Lebins, what are you doing?" one of the owls called out to one of their sandy brethren, who was dashing from one place to another with an panicked expression in his eyes.

"My pillow. It's missing!" the sandy owl exclaimed as he searched high and low for the object while disturbing the other owls.

"Quit it, Lebins. It's just a pillow," one of the disturbed owls snapped out of irritation. Lebins just continued with his task. Soon, most of the owls flew away to find a more peaceful area except for one.

"Come on, why don't you settle down? It probably just fell onto the floor while you were asleep," the owl tried to calm Lebins, who just whipped his head around with an "are you stupid?" look in his eyes.

"That's preposterous. I had that pillow for five years and I have never dropped it once," Lebins responded before he spread out his wings. "It must be on the rooftop."

With that, Lebins flapped his wings; with great speed, he soared out of the halls of Hogwarts and into the chilling morning wind. His body was blown off-course, but with brilliant expertise, he readjusted his body and was already flying his way up to the rooftop of the building. He easily reached the rooftop and glided over to a hidden section of the Astronomy Tower, but he was shocked to see the entire area devoid of anything.

" _It has to be here,"_ thoughts of panic started to consume the sandy owl's mind. His eyes darted from side to side in search for the pillow, but only saw the empty rooftop. His state of mind blinded from his surrounding and thus, it was only through sheer luck that he was able to evade a bludger soaring towards him at the last minute.

"You stupid owl, get out of the way," Lebins comprehended the strange sounds from the humans before hearing the whish of the wind above him. He tilted his body to see the bludger flying back towards him like a predator hunting its prey. Lebins evaded the bludger multiple times before seeing two strangely-garbed humans on broomsticks attempting to stop the bludger. Flapping his wings, he decided to gain some altitude to escape the range of the ball.

However, this was his greatest mistake. As he did this, the bludger soared after him at speeds greater than expected. He felt the metal impact his body before his body fell through the sky at a strange angle. He could see forestry pass by him before he crashed into the ground. His mind was groggy, but he tried his best to determine his exact location. Unfortunately, he was unable to do so. As he forced himself onto his legs, his ears detected the faint sound of footsteps near him.

"he~lp," he called out weakly as his body collapsed back onto the floor. Feet appeared next to him.

"Hey, look, it's an owl," he heard a male voice comment about him.

"Is it dead?"

"I'm not sure. Let's poke it with a stick."

Once he heard that, he watched the feet move around before his side was being prodded by a stick. Each poke pained his body greatly, but he didn't have the energy to cry out in pain. Despite that, he did have the will to stay awake as he gathered up the last remnants of his strength to move his eyes. He saw two people staring at him while poking his body with a random twig from the ground.

"Oh crap, it's alive!" one of them exclaimed in surprise.

"So what? It's half-dead anyway, so we should just leave it for now," another replied.

" _Pitiful humans, they're all the same except~except for Emma,_ " this line of thought was prominent in Lebins' half-conscious mind. His vision slowly drifted away into darkness.

* * *

"You stupid dog," a harsh voice filled the air before a sharp whack could be heard across the entire room. Watching from above, a younger Lebins could only cower in fear at the sight of a man beating a young dog. THe shadows cloaked from the vision of the man, but he knew at any moment the man would be able to find him and do exact same thing to him as he was doing to the dog.

"I paid a good amount of money on you, but you can't even win a single bloody round," the man continued to beat the dog with his belt. Around him, animals in cages howled in fury at the atrocity in front of them. Lebins just quivered in fear, but the white owl next to him was trembling in anger at the sight in front of him.

"We need to stop me. He needs to be stopped," he stated before looking over to Lebins. "Once he leaves, we attack him. Got it?"

With fear clouding his mind, Lebins just nodded his head and the two waited for their opportunity to arise. Soon, the man stopped beating the dog before making his way to the door. The white owl spread his wings at the ready while Lebins shakily just aimed his beak at the back of the man. As soon as the door opened to reveal a flight of stairs, the two swooped in towards their oppressor with a loud cry.

"What the hell?!" the man responded in shock before turning around to meet a face-full of claws. The snowy owl and Lebins had the advantage of surprise and with their talons, they forced the man off his feet while his arms flailed around in attempt to protect their owner.

"Get off me, you blasted birds," he shouted out in anger. One of his hands managed to smack Lebins out of the air, which gave him the opportunity to grab the snowy owl. Lebins crashed into the ground before looking up to see the man get back onto his feet with the other owl, who now possessed a bloody wound across his right eye, clasped tightly within his two hands.

"I don't know what got into you birds, but don't think that the two of you will get away with this," a demonic shadow started to grow over the man, which made Lebins freeze in fear.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and free me," he heard his friend cry out in plea, which unfroze him. Lebins spread his wings before flapping them. His body flew up into the air and he angled himself. In a final spurt, he flew out of the room and past the man. He ignored his friend's cry of betrayal as he flew away without looking back.

* * *

" _Why? Why did I have to remember that now of all times?"_ Lebins groaned to himself before he felt the prod of the stick again. With blood pumping through his veins, he painfully got back onto his legs much to the surprise of the two boys near him.

" _I need to get back home,"_ was the only thing that motivated Lebins to spread his wings and flap. He soared up into the sky and past the treetops. The pain started to ebb away as he flew through the sky, but he could still feel his stamina draining away like water pouring out of an open drain. He saw an open window at one of the towers and head straight for it. With a resounding thud, he crash-landed into a bed before groaning out in pain.

"An owl?" he heard a human voice near him before he saw an aged woman looking at him. He found it weird that a human would have a white towel on their head, but he just attributed it to their strange nature.

"Oh, you poor thing," she spoke before pulling a thin stick.

" _NO!_ " Lebins responded in fear before forcing any remaining strength to try and escape. It was then he started to feel a warm glow envelop his entire body, which seemed to make the pain disappear and restore his stamina.

"There, you should feel much better," he heard and his eyes looked up at the woman with the stick in her hand. He was at awe at the kind smile on her face before he was lifted up and maneuvered back towards the open window.

"Now then, off you go," he was gently thrown out of the window. With that, Lebins flapped his wings and glanced back at the old woman.

"Lebins, there are you," he heard an owl call for him. He turned around to see his friend flying over to him.

"What are you doing here?" he responded in surprise.

"Well, I was asking around about your pillow and one of the other owls saw a snowy owl with a scar on their face fly off south with your pillow before the rest of us woke up," the other owl told Lebins. Immediately, the sandy owl dashed off south with speed worthy of a messenger of letters. The wind phased through his feathers as his wings propelled forward. He continued flying before he saw a snowy owl resting on the branch of a tree. Next to that owl, there was a pillow that had a faded shade of yellow that showed off its age.

" _That's it!_ " Lebins exclaimed happily in his mind before flying over to the owl.

"Excuse me, I believe you have taken my pillow. Can you please return it to me?" he asked politely as he landed next to the owl.

"Hmm, it seems I was right to steal this pillow, you bastard," the snowy owl stated before smacking the pillow off the branch.

"NO!" Lebins exclaimed in shock as he moved to dive after the pillow. However, he was unable to do so as he was attacked by a barrage of talons from the other owl. As his body was scratched, he managed to untangle himself away from the assailant.

"Who are you? Why did you steal my precious pillow?" Lebins demanded to know while ignoring the searing pain from the wounds on his body.

"Has it really been that long that you've forgotten me, you traitor?" the other owl spoke with a huge amount of venom in his voice. Lebins just blinked in surprise at the hostility from the other owl, but his mind could not deduce who the owl in front of him was.

"Doesn't matter, I stole your 'precious' pillow to lure you out here to get my revenge," he stated before lunging towards Lebins. Instinct guided the sandy owl to dodge the initial strike and a battle between two birds of prey commenced. As the snowy owl had a scar across his right eye, Lebins was able to use that to his advantage to evade and strike at his opponent, but he was seemingly unable to do anything as the owl continued to fight. Blood fell through the air as the two birds fought with everything they had. However, their difference in motivation started to become the defining factor in the fight as Lebins was only fighting to survive while the snowy owl was fighting for an unknown reason, but his passion and will to fight was apparent with every movement he made. Soon, the snowy owl had Lebins pinned against a tree with his talons wrapped around the head of the sandy owl.

"I see you're trying very hard to figure out who I am, but I am fine with killing you right here and right now. Consider this to be the retribution of all of the comrades you left behind that day," the snowy owl spoke before he hurled Lebins into the ground. The sandy owl crashed with a grunt of pain before just watching the snowy owl glide down towards him. As he watched the angel of death descend upon him, his mind just accepted his fate before his eyes drifted over to the pillow lying at the trunk of the tree.

" _Emma_."

An image of a young girl holding out her hand appeared in Lebins' mind and with that, new strength flowed into his body just as the snow owl was about stab him with his talons. Flapping his wings, he managed to conjure up a gust of wind to slightly slow down the other owl before positioning himself back onto his legs.

"Hmm, it seems you gained some spirit," the snow owl stated as he landed on the ground. "No matter, you will still die by my hand."

"No, I will not die not as long as Emma needs me," Lebins stated with his wings spread out wide. The snowy owl just stared at him with a fury raging in his eyes.

"To fall for a human, you spit on all of those that suffered at the hands of that man," he just stated before lunging at Lebins.

"Maybe, but I will not let you, a ghost of my past, haunt me like this," Lebins stated as the two engaged back into combat. It was a close fight like before with the two owls being on equal terms. Blood stained the grass and dirt around them as their talons and beak worked tirelessly for their masters. However, the snowy owl's scar once again placed him at a disadvantage. With final swift, Lebins slashed the other eye with his talon before flying back a bit to separate himself from his opponent. With red liquid dripping from his wounds, the snowy owl just stumbled for a bit before falling on his side.

"Tch, it should have been the other way round," was all Lebins heard as he flew over to his pillow. Grabbing it with his talons, he flew off into the air with the pillow intact, but a bit dirty with dirt. As he flew through the air back to Hogwarts, he couldn't help, but think how hectic of a day it has been.

" _Oh well, it was definitely worth it_ ," was all he could think before glancing down at his pillow.

* * *

Susceptible to the harsh cold winds of England, a young Lebins shivered in the cold as he just rested against the trunk of a tree. Most of his blood was pumping around to keep him marginally warm, but he knew that death's cold hands were about to envelop him soon. His eyes just glanced up at the white blanket in the sky and all he could feel was regret. Darkness encroached his vision and at that moment, he knew his time was coming. The cold was so freezing that he didn't even have the energy to feel any emotion. From the distance, he could hear a sound as he closed his eyes.

The next moment, warmth flooded his body and his eyes jerked open to see a metallic roof. With a cry of fright, he flapped his wings, but discovered that there was a grey blanket on top of him. In his panic, he struggled to free himself from the material, but he just entangled himself even further.

"Calm down, you will only hurt yourself," he heard a soothing, but human voice. His instincts screamed at him to escape and he started to struggle even more. Then, he felt hands hold him in place, which stopped him from being able to move.

"Stop struggling or else, you won't be able to rest properly. Mom says you're severely malnourished, dehydrated, and you have a fever," he heard the voice again and this time, he was able to see a young girl staring at him with a stern expression on her face that made him stop moving and relax.

"Good, Mom says that you shouldn't move around a lot and that you should rest a lot in a warm area," the girl spoke before laying Lebins back onto the car seat next to her. She then pulled out a bright yellow pillow out of nowhere and placed it next to Lebins for him to lean against.

"Emma, don't be too rough with the owl," he heard another female voice from the seats in front of him.

"Yes, Mom," the girl responded.

" _Emma, so that is her name. What a strange human_ ," Lebins thought to himself before he leaned against the pillow with a strange feeling in his breast: a feeling of safety.

* * *

 **A/N: Another one-shot for all of you. I really hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome and all rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for the Quidditch League Season 6 Round 4: Pet Me. The prompts used were the word, preposterous, word, pillow, and object, stick.**

 **Amount of Words: 2,782**


	17. QL - The Start of the End

**The Start of the End**

 **Summary:** _Life is a series full of adventures, but we are not always sure when they start and end. However, for Harry and Ginny, this is the start of their last adventure together._

* * *

Life could be described as an adventure, which starts from your birth and ends when you breath your last. However, many perceive their life to be a series of adventures connected together through supernatural means. Despite the differing beliefs on what life it is, many can agree that one's experience doesn't end until the blood finally stopped flowing through veins. This was especially true for Harry and Ginny Potter as they tranversed through their familiar route in the local park. The years have been rather kind to both adults with only a tinge of grey infecting their hair and some wrinkles on their relatively youthful face. Although their bodies were frail compared to their youth, they still had a bright fire in their eyes. However, this fire seemed to deem when Ginny started to clutch her chest.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry instantly responded as he helped his wife stay on her feet.

"It's nothing," Ginny brushed it off as she took a seat on a nearby bench. "Do you mind if we stop for a minute?"

"Yeah," Harry spoke in a voice that barely managed to hide the concern probing in his mind. He sat down next to the ginger, who was just staring out towards the lake.

The view from the bench was absolutely stunning. The bottom of the sun was touching the horizon, which illuminated the surface of the water, and enveloped the entire area in a gorgeous sapphire shine. The grass snuggling against the copper skin of the seat while enjoying the warmth from the blue glow just like the couple above them. Harry and Ginny just watched the sun slowly set while the night started to blanket the sky.

"Ginny, what are you hiding from me? This is the not the first time this has happened," Harry broke the moment in a stern voice as he stared right into the eyes of the woman he has spent the entirety of his adult life with. His breathing hitched a bit when Ginny looked away from him with blatant shame on her face.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know how to tell you," Ginny confessed. Harry gulped in fear as his imagination started to rampage throughout the confines his skulls and bashing his sanity to pieces.

"Just tell me, is it life-threatening?" Harry begged to know before fully regretting his decision when Ginny just silently nodded her head. The raven-haired just leaned back into the bench before hunching forward a bit in shock.

"I'm sorry, it's just that," Ginny attempted to explain herself, but her husband just held up his hand, which silenced her completely. She just watched as Harry looked towards the empty sky above them with an unrecognizable expression on his face.

"What is it?" he finally spoke after a long stretch of time.

"It's a heart disease common amongst Muggles. I don't know what it is exactly called, but I don't have much longer to live," Ginny told her spouse, who just clenched his fists in raw emotion while looking away from his wife for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Harry questioned with an edge of frustration in his voice.

"I know. I should have told you sooner. It's just that for the first time in our lives, we weren't wrapped up in some conspiracy or major event in Wizarding history and I didn't want to disrupt our time together," Ginny answered; her voice cracked a bit as she spoke as her tear ducts started to overflow, which softened her husband a bit. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled her close to him while gently stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry at you. It's just that I'm frustrated that you would keep something like this from me. We've known each other for such a long time and been through so much that I was just shocked that you would hide something like this from me," Harry apologized before pressing his lips against her forehead affectionately. He could feel her tears wet his jacket, but he just let them flow while his hand continued stroke the vivid red and grey hair of the woman next to him.

"How long did the doctors say you have?" Harry inquired.

"They're not sure, but they are pretty pessimistic about my odds," Ginny answered before she felt Harry tighten his embrace before feeling his breath under her earlobe.

"Then, let's make the most of it," Harry whispered into her ear. Ginny's eyes widened in response before softening as a wave of emotion overflowed her at her husband's words, which reminded her greatly why she fell in love with him.

"Yes, let's," she couldn't keep the emotions out of her words. The two just snuggled next to each other as they gazed at the starry night sky. For the other people, it was just a normal park, but to those two, that single moment stretched on for an eternity and it was only the beginning to their final adventure together.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you enjoyed reading this story. All rights belong to J.K Rowling. Reviews are welcome.**

 **This is for the Quidditch League Season 6 Round 5: Borrowed Inspiration. The title that was the source of inspiration was, "A lot can change in a Day" by SecretFruits and the prompts used were dialogue, "Do you mind if we stop for a minute?",** **word, eternity, and** **dialogue, "I should have told you sooner."**

 **Amount of Words: 839**


	18. QL - A Little Chat

**A Little Chat**

 **Summary:** _On Minerva's birthday, Minerva has a nice chat with an old friend of hers._

* * *

The sun had set on a cold fourth of October. For Minerva McGonagall, it was just another day as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She taught classes, managed the school's affairs, and made sure everything was running smoothly for both the students and the staff. By the end of it all, she was just enjoying a nice plate of a cream-colored cake with banana in her office while observing the empty paintings of the previous Headmasters and Headmistress lining her walls. Then, she saw her old friend, Albus Dumbledore, walk into the frame of his painting with a kind smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday, Minerva," Albus greeted.

"Thank you, Albus. What have you been up to?" Minerva responded.

"Nothing much, I've been talking to young Potter about a case he is working on for the Ministry. He regrets not being able to come over and say happy birthday personally," Albus answered. "Tell me, is that your birthday cake?"

"Still the jokester as ever. No, this is just a leftover cake from the kitchen, which by the way, is very delicious. I am tempted to have this brought to me everyday, but I need to watch my diet," Minerva joked before taking a bite out of her cake.

"I, for one, always enjoyed that striped cake the elves would serve during the End of Year feast. The way it just melted into your mouth as soon as you took a bite of it and the perfect sweet aftertaste after you swallow it. I hate to admit it, but I quite enjoyed the end of the year more because of that cake," Albus reminisced with a serene smile on his face.

"What cake are you talking about, Albus? The only dessert we got during the End of Year feast was the apple pie," Minerva responded with a confused expression on her face. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion when she saw Albus freeze for a moment before tentatively give her a guilty smile.

"I may have forgotten to mention that I told the elves to just make the cake for me when I first started being Headmaster," Albus confessed in a small voice.

"Albus, that is abuse of your authority! Although, this explains why you had crumbs on your napkin after the feast," Minerva responded in a scolding tone.

"You could always do the same if you wanted to with the banana cake," Albus suggested, but just earned a glare from the woman.

"I would never abuse my power as Headmistress in such a manner," Minerva stated in a strong and determined voice that just made Albus raise his hands in surrender. Then, he looked around the office before his eyes settled on something. Minerva followed the man's line of sight and saw that he was staring at the silent Hat resting on a chair near a shelf.

"It has been over a decade since Voldemort has been defeated, but his influence could still be seen across the entire Wizarding World," Albus spoke in solemn tone.

"Albus, you can't blame yourself for what happened. You couldn't have known that Tom would grow up to become Voldemort," Minerva attempted to console her friend, but she could see that her words did very little to ease the guilt her friend held within his heart. The office was silent as the Headmistress just silently ate the remains of her banana cake while keeping a close eye on her friend, who was just standing within his painting.

"Oh, forgive me, Minerva, I didn't mean to bring up such a depressing topic," Albus apologized. "Tell me, what are your plans for the future?"

"The future?" Minerva responded before adopting a contemplative expression on her face. A moment passed as her mind focused on Albus' question before she finally formulated the words. "No, I have never really thought about my future. I always just thought that I would be Headmistress of Hogwarts until I decide to appoint someone else and then, just be a teacher here until my time comes."

"Hmm, our ideas of what would become us couldn't have been more different," Albus spoke in a jubilant voice that slightly surprised Minerva.

"Did you always expect your life to be filled with chaos?" Minerva inquired.

"Not all of it, but I suppose I expected it to be to pay for everything I have done during my youth. I know Aberforth would agree with everything I have just said," Albus admitted.

"You know that your brother loves you. I just met up with him last week and he stills looks as lonely as ever. He won't admit, but he misses you, Albus," Minerva consoled her friend. The aged ex-Headmaster just nodded his head in appreciation before a twinkle in his eyes appeared.

"Don't end up like me, Minerva, you should find someone special to spend the rest of your life with. You're just past the prime of your life. Go out there and find someone," Albus suggested.

"Albus!"

"I'm just saying. You're now the Headmistress of Hogwarts and a renowned witch. Any man would like to be with you. It was like when I first became Headmaster, many students and teachers attempted to court me, but I refused all of their advances."

"Not surprising, you never seemed to be one to engage in such frivolous activities."

"You may think them to frivolous activities, but to me, I wish I had the chance to engage in such activities. Learn from me and enjoy these moments when you can." Albus advised his old friend. Minerva just shook her head in exasperation.

"How did we get from cake to this?" Minerva just wondered out loud.

"You will be surprised by the things we uncover as we just talk," Albus states before his head whipped around to his right. "Ah, it seems Mr Potter is requesting my help again. Good night, Minerva, and once again, happy birthday."

"Good night, Albus," Minerva responded as she watched the aged man walk to his right and disappear into the frame of his painting. She then just looked at the empty plate on her desk that still had a dash of cream smudged onto it.

" _Still as meddling as ever. I hope you're enjoying the afterlife, Albus_ ," Minerva smiled to herself before getting up to return the plate back to the kitchen and continue to the night like usual. However, she knew that once in bed, she will be thinking about their conversation for a very long time.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoy reading this one-shot. Reviews are welcome and all rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This one-shot was created for Quidditch League Season 6 Round 6: Month by Month. The character I focused on was Minerva McGonagall from the month October and the prompts used were colour, cream, object, banana, and word, striped.**

 **Amount of Words: 1,085**


	19. QL - Search beneath Godric's Hollow

**Search beneath Godric's Hollow**

 **Summary:** _Within the ruins of Godric's Hollow, there is said to be a treasure that could grant the user unimaginable power, but it was only a legend. However, one man has decided to find it._

* * *

Within the broken walls of what was once known as Godric's Hollow, one of the many historians on Magical Artifacts, Brandon, was quite recklessly hurling pieces of rubble with his wand. His pale skin was thick with sweat, which just burdened his long, messy, ginger hair, but he continued with his task as if his life depended on it. Then, a piece of rubble was flung across the compound to reveal a small hole just not even big enough to fit an average adult, but Brandon was fortunately below average in terms of human body size. Squeezing in his gut, he slid right into the hole at the cost of his clothing. With his white robe stained and his fragile eyes desperately trying to adjust to the dark, Brandon fished out a notebook from the inside of his right robe sleeve before opening it up.

"Let's see, the watch should be hidden deep within the basement of the Potter mansion. If my calculations are right, I should be in the neighboring house. If I go down even further, there should be a river that flows right into the basement," he muttered to himself before putting the notebook back into his sleeve.

With a flick of his wand, the area was lit up by his wand to reveal a treacherous underground cavern abandoned by civilization for decades. Deep below him, the steady dripping of water could be heard barely echoing off the rough textures of the rock that constructed a good majority of the cavern. At random parts, there were rocks that stabbed right through walls of concrete or brick that just served as reminder of nature's absolute might compared to the works of man.

Brandon carefully made his way towards the relatively stable edge of the rock platform he was on before just carefully analyzing the safest way to get down. He aimed his wand at a piece of loose debris and made it float towards him; he then gingerly positioned himself onto the rock before carefully floating down towards the lower levels of the cavern. He repeated this process multiple times with each time being more and more rushed as he got closer to the dripping sound. This was his first mistake. It was due to his rush that his foot slipped on a rock. Luckily for him, he managed to grab onto the ledge of the platform he was just on, but at a cost.

"NO!" he screamed out as he just watched his wand plummet into the dark void of the caverns underneath him. Luckily, he still had the light source above him to give him some light, but it was already starting to dim. With no other move to make, his body screamed as he forced himself to jump down onto an uneven surface.

"This is taking too long. I should be down to the cavern floor by now," Brandon just criticized himself and decided to forgo safety for speed. He started to jump down onto any type of surface, which caused great amount of pain to his body. With each jump, he started to get away from the light, but this didn't bother him. This was his second mistake. As soon as he landed onto platform, he felt the earth crack underneath him. Just before it fell apart on him, he managed to grab onto a small ledge just big enough to support his fingers. With a sigh of relief, he looked down in search for somewhere safe he could maneuver himself to. However, his troubles didn't end there as his grip started to slip. His head whipped around just in time to see his fingers fail to hold his body up. With a loud scream, he felt his body plummet through the air at speeds he has never experienced before cold darkness swallowed him up with a resounding splash.

* * *

With a scream, Brandon woke up to find himself soaked and lying on wet ground. His brain still numb from just waking up, so he failed to register a gnawing sensation at his foot. However, when he did, he lifted his head to see a faint outline of a rat trying to bite through his boot and just kicked it away. He then got back onto his feet despite the protests from his body. Immense pain flooded his head from his back, but he continued walking forward. Water just dripped onto the cavern floor with each movement he made as his hands reached out to find his way through the dark caverns. Soon, his hands felt the rough texture of rock and just slid down to take a quick break. His breathing was heavy and ragged, but he was lucky that no fluids were currently residing in his lungs.

"Well, that did not go according to plan," he whispered to himself, almost as if he was chuckling to his current situation. He looked up to see cracks of faint light from his spell high above him.

"I must be at the bottom of the cavern, but I have no idea where I am and without my wand, I have no way of finding the watch," soft-spoken words echoed around the historian with an air of failure embedded into them. "Heh, it should be expected. I failed as a historian, husband, and father. Life has always been out to get me."

A moment of silence just followed after those words were spoken out loud.

"You're such a pathetic old man. Who needs a wand when you're already where you need to be?" Brandon chastised himself before getting back up onto his feet. Using the wall as his guide, he made his way away from the water with great amount of effort. Combing his way through the darkness, he noticed that the track was starting to get thinner and thinner with every two meters. Then, he stopped before kneeling down and feeling empty space in front of him.

"This must be it," he spoke in excitement before sucking in a deep breath. Then, he jumped. For a brief second, he felt himself floating through the air while bracing himself for a landing. This was his fourth and final mistake. With a brutal crack, his ankles rolled and made him howl in pain at the sheer pain he felt that swarmed his brain. However, it seemed that his howl set off a chain reaction. Candles lit up around him to reveal small room littered with debris and mold except for a thin shelf like the ones in museums with a simple pocket watch resting on top of it. Brandon crawled over to the shelf and somehow managed to grab the watch. He then clicked it open.

"Property of Albus Dumbledore, please handle with care," Brandon read an engraving before clicking on it again. He repeated this multiple times before meddling around with it in search for something. With each failure, his eyes grew wider and wider.

"It can't be," he spoke in voice that conveyed the summation of this entire venture: a complete failure. His hands shook in anger before he hurled the watch far away from him. With a sob, he just hugged himself.

"I'm so sorry, Mandy," was all he said for the remainder of his time down there.

Up above him, beyond the walls of Godric's Hollow, a wasteland was the only scenery one would be able to see as far as the horizon. Grass was now ash. Trees were now tombstones. The sky was now blood. Amongst the pile of ash, there was a young girl, who was no longer amongst the living. She had bright red hair just like her father and wore white robes similar to him. Unfortunately, this is all we will never know about her; she is just a faceless corpse amongst all of the others, which her father could have fixed if he lived up to his heritage. Alas, he did not and now, the world suffers. Thank you, Brandon Weasley. Thank you for dooming us all.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this story. Reviews are welcome. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for Quidditch League Season 6 Round 7: Movies that Killed their Franchises. The inspiration was Lara Croft: Tomb Raider - The Cradle of Life (2003) and the prompts used were location, Godric's Hollow, dialogue, "Well, that did not go according to plan," and word, watch.**

 **Amount of Words: 1,338**


	20. QL - Not Coming Back

**Not Coming Back**

 **Summary:** _In a London home, a mother is waiting for her deceased son to come home. Her other son attempts to bring her back to reality._

* * *

"He's not coming back, Mom."

Within the small apartment in London, a woman just sat on her chair and stared out the window with just an album in resting heavily on her lap. Standing at the doorway to her apartment, a man in casual clothing closed the door shut behind him with enough sound to alert any occupants in the room of his presence without it being overbearing.

"Did your father send you?" the woman responded without bothering to look away from the window.

"No, I came here of my accord," the man replied with an annoyed expression on his face. "Everyone is getting worried for you. They say that you hardly do anything except sit there for the rest of the day. I know you still hold onto hope, but we've all accepted the truth."

"Don't say that, William. Your brother is just somewhere recovering from that dreadful incident at Hogwarts," the woman spoke in calm and serene tone that was more unnerving than soothing. Her hand smoothed out the non-existent dust on the front cover of the album in her lap. "He just needs some time. When he comes back, I will cook him his favorite pumpkin pie."

The man just clenched his fists in frustration before glancing over at the mantelpiece to see lines of framed photographs. The progression of time within the photographs of a family could be seen with the last one of a teenager smiling brightly as he celebrates his seventeenth birthday. William walked over to the photograph and just picked it up from the mantelpiece. He stared at it with a sad smile on his face before putting back and turning towards his mother, who was just tracing an invisible line onto the cover of the album.

"He's not recovering anywhere, Mom. The Aurors came and told us that he is most likely never coming back. Don't be like this," William pleaded with his mother, but her shift closer to the window just made him shake his head.

"Don't belittle me. You know those Aurors came around to every parent in Hogwarts before they gave the students a chance to come back home. I see in the news; articles of children coming back home," the woman glanced over to her son with a stern and defiant glint in her brown eyes.

"I want him to come back home as well, but the last article was over a week ago," William stated. His words were met with silence from the woman as she just continued to stare out of the window. He then just walked over to the kitchen area, which was covered by a thick layer of dust, and opened up the fridge. Inside, he saw plates of untouched pre-prepared meals slowly turning into mold and milk floating with clumps. Shaking his head, William closed the fridge door and walked back to where he was before.

"Dad will drop by later to pick up some of his stuff," William told his mother as he opened the door to the apartment. The light from the hallway brightened up the gloomy room, but none of the waves touched the woman sitting next to the window like she was a bully that all of kids wanted to avoid at the playground. It was when his foot touched the grey carpet of the hallway that he heard a sentence from his mother.

"You were always jealous of your brother."

Memories of past incidents just erupted forth into William's mind. He whipped around and slammed the door shut behind with a resounding slam that made his mother jump in her seat. Years of resentment was bubbling like lava onto the surface of the son's facial features.

"You want to bring this up now!" a composed voice just simmering with emotion demanded a response from the woman sitting in the chair with her hands pinned firmly onto the album on top of her lap. He then ran a hand through his well-kept hair and turned it slightly messy to make it seem he just woke up that very hour.

"You have always been jealous of your brother's talents," his mother responded in an indignant manner that screamed how she saw herself as the victim in this current scenario.

"Oh, yeah, because in your mind, I was jealous of my brother just because we fought all the time and he would crying to you," William replied in a tone that was heavy with his resentment towards his childhood. "You just couldn't accept that your favorite was not the angel you thought he was. Well, guess what, he wasn't an entirely good person. Everyone could see it except for you because you were too blinded by your hatred towards me."

"How dare you?! I never once hated you. I treated you just the same as your broth~"

"Shut up, Mom! I had enough with your bull. He's not coming back and that's final. If you want to spend the rest of your life waiting for him, go ahead, but I'm done trying to help you. Dad was right to leave you," William stated before grabbing the doorknob and slamming the door open. He paused for a moment as he lingered at the door. Then, he took in a deep breath. "Forgive me, Mom, but I can't take anymore of this. Don't try to contact me."

With that, the woman just watched in shock as her son closed the door behind with a gentle click. Her tongue fished for the words while her legs tried to gather the energy to chase after him to tell him that he was wrong, but the tears stopped her. All she did was just bring the album closer to her chest and cried to herself to sleep that night while whispering to herself that she was right.

Unfortunately, this was one of the many tales that just showed off the consequences of that fateful night at Hogwarts. Harry James Potter may have vanquished You-Know-Who, but the presence of the Dark Lord could be felt across the entire country. Parents lost their children that day. Although the country is celebrating, too many are still weeping.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this one-shot. All reviews are welcome. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This one-shot is written for Quidditch League Season 6 Round 8: The Korean Wave. The theme was believing in the unbelievable even when nobody does and the prompts used were word, forgive, emotion, frustration, and word, belitte.**

 **Amount of Words: 1028**


	21. QL - Building a Treehouse

**Building a Treehouse**

 **Summary:** _Ginny Weasley and her daughter, Lily, decide to build a treehouse one day, but come towards a disagreement during the creation process._

* * *

At the Potter home, all of the men were out for reasons, so the women decided to have some fun. In the garden behind the house, there was a gorgeous oak tree; its thick trunk was implanted firmly into the dirt of the backyard; large, sturdy branches reached far into the sky and spread wide like the wings of a bird, which provided nice shade from the glaring summer heat. It was perfect for a treehouse and that thought was mirror by mother and daughter: Ginny Weasley and Lily Potter.

With some spare wood and simple spells, the duo were able to construct a treehouse within record time, but that was the only mundane part of the entire experience. The fun came from gathering up any of their old furniture and equipment to furnish up their latest creation, but some money was spent to truly liven up both the interior and exterior to their liking. Now, it was time for the girls to have some fun. Currently, Lily was practising her levitation charm on a second-hand sofa under the careful eye of her mother, who was silently impressed by her daughter's outstanding control.

"Good, just gently set the sofa down next to the cupboard," Ginny instructed her daughter and just watched in pride as the sofa was surgically placed onto the floor without a hitch.

"Done! I told you I could do it," Lily bragged about her skill before looking over to her mother, who just gave a big smile to her only daughter.

"Good job. Now then, we only have one thing to do," Ginny replied before inspecting the interior. Around her, various pieces of old furniture were organized nicely to transform the treehouse from something cheap to almost a second home. However, the ginger only had one problem with the place.

"The walls need a color and I have the perfect one for it," she stated before pulling out her wand. With a wave, the interior was brightened up by green wallpaper. Ginny was satisfied with her work, but Lily seemed to slightly perturbed by the new color scheme.

"I like the idea, but does it have to be green?" Lily wondered out loud with a bit of a conflicted expression on her face.

"What's wrong with green?" Ginny responded in confusion.

"I don't know, but I don't think this is the best color to go for the treehouse. It kinda hurts my eyes to stare at. It just doesn't fit," Lily stated bluntly.

"How so? When I see all of this green, it evokes a feeling of nature and lush wildlife, which should be perfect for this place," Ginny stated before seeing silent disagreement throughout her daughter's entire body. "If it is not to your liking, what color do you think would be best?"

"Hmm. I think red would be nice color or maybe, it should be blue. No, maybe, green is the right color. Give me a moment," Lily responded as her face contorted into a deep thinking expression. Mere milliseconds passed by before a lightbulb lit up above the ginger's head. "I got it! The wall color should be maroon."

"Really, maroon, who uses that as a wallpaper color?" Ginny questioned in great surprise.

"A lot of people do. Can you just change the walls and see for yourself how great it will be," Lily pleaded; she expertly morphed her facial features to adopt the puppy-dog eyes, which had an instant effect on her mother. Ginny waved her wand and just like that, the walls converted from green to maroon with the edges lined with thick black lines.

"This is perfect!" Lily exclaimed in glee.

"Really?" Ginny seemed unconvinced at what she was looking at.

"Yes, don't you just like how the color evokes a sense of passion and excitement. It might not be perfect, but it works," Lily grinned from ear to ear as her mind started to imagine the future in her new treehouse. However, her grin soon vanished when the maroon morphed back into green. "Mom, what are you doing?!"

"Sweetie, I know you think maroon is the best color for the interior, but I really think that green would be the better choice," Ginny stated.

"No, maroon should be the wallpaper color. It evokes a better mood and plus, it doesn't clash with the furniture inside. Look at the couch against the green. It is not nice to look at," Lily snapped at her mother.

"If we're going by your logic, maroon clashes with all of the other furniture," Ginny argued back. "Green is the answer."

"No, maroon."

"Green!"

"Maroon!"

Time passed by as the two argued about which color best suited the treehouse without making any form of progress. Loud words were exchanged and spells were cast. During this exchange, the walls changed multiple times back forth between the various shades and different patterns of maroon and green. By the time the shadows were starting to grow larger, Ginny and Lily were sitting on the couch while staring at the wall with an analytical eye. Currently, the wall was now a striped pattern of maroon and green.

"I think this is good," Ginny stated.

"Yeah, but I still think we should go with a full maroon color scheme," Lily publicised her criticism.

"Well, you have a learnt a very important lesson for life. We all have to make compromises," Ginny replied as she stood up and dusted her clothing off. "Now then, the boys should be back soon and I want to surprise them."

"Surprise them how?" Lily responded in excitement as the two moved to the exit of the treehouse. They made their way to ground level before looking up at their creation with pride. As they stared at the wooden structure, they let their imagination run wild before deciding to head back inside. As the two walked back into the household, Lily decided to sneak one last thing.

"I still think maroon is the best."

"Oh, shush," Ginny just ruffled her daughter's hair in affection.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is another one-shot for you all. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for Quidditch League Season 6 Round 9: I am Woman. Main protagonist is Ginny Weasley and prompts used were setting, treehouse, word, evoke, and scenario, an argument over what the best color is.**

 **Words: 1007**


	22. QL - A Feud in the Family

**A Feud in the Family**

 **Summary:** _A fight between daughter and father leads to consequences that neither will ever recover from._

* * *

Within the underground catacombs of France, a young woman was quickly casting spell after spell at a vial in her hand. She was a bit on the plump side with brown hair tied up into a bun and wore a typical housewife dress, which was a bit grubby from the dust and dirt from the catacombs. Her breathing was heavy, but short and her body shook in emotion.

Suddenly, an echo cut through the claustrophobic silence of the catacombs, which jerked the woman's face up. Her eyes were overflowing with fear while the wand in her hand just continued to cast spells towards the vial. Then, more sound started to ram into her earbuds and this seemed to prompt her to run in the opposite direction. She managed to cover a short distance before coming to a complete stop when she saw a wall of a suspiciously-colored gas start to expand in front of her.

"Marie, please don't this; it is not what you think it is," the young woman heard a tired, but threatened voice call out from behind her. What was once a voice that was soothing now sent a chill down her spine. Her body screamed to go forward, but she didn't dare enter the wall of gas that was slowly making its way towards her. She looked at the vial in her hand before glancing and forth between the wall of gas and behind her.

"Don't bother trying to go deeper into the catacombs. I pumped enough poisonous gas to kill an entire city," a piece of information wiggled into her ear. Her eyes widened in fear before shrinking in acceptance at her circumstances.

"What should I do, Mom?" a question slithered out of her slightly-parted lips, which seemed to reinvigorate her. With her back straight and head high in the air, she marched her way away from the wall of gas and towards the source of the voice. She walked out of the catacombs to see a balding, robed man just sitting on top of a tombstone. Around her, there were rows of tombstones - worn out by years of rain, sunlight, and snow - as it was once a popular graveyard during the Middle Ages, but now considered to be a haunted place that Muggles avoided at all costs.

"Hello, father," she spoke with cold venom evident in her voice.

"Give me the potion vial and I will forget this ever happened," her father responded in a stern tone that left no room for argument.

"You mean this abomination?" she held up the vial in her hand to be seen. "How could you create this~this thing?"

"I don't expect you to understand, so just give it to me and leave," the man stood up.

"No, Mom would never want this. She would be horrified to know that you created a disease that could kill off the entire Muggle population," Marie refused while stepping to the side away from the entrance to the catacombs.

"Your mother is the very reason why I'm doing this. If it wasn't for those filthy Muggles, she would still be here instead lying dead. Now, give me the vial," he walked up to his daughter.

"Or what?" Marie responded, taking a step back with each step her father made. She held the vial close to her chest while her wand was resting next to her thigh in her hand. She could see a look of frustration and annoyance on her father's face.

"You may be my daughter, but I will do whatever it takes to avenge her death. If anything, you should be helping me, but if you won't," the man spoke before pulling out his wand. This one action revealed how serious her father was about accomplishing his goal to Marie and she knew what she had to do.

" **Stupefy** ," she exclaimed and a red spell soared through the air. Her father was barely able to set up a shield charm to protect himself and that gave Marie the opportunity to dash. She ran through the graveyard to get to the woods at the perimeter.

"Get back here!" she heard and just pushed herself to run even faster. Her head rotated around only to see her father flying towards her at great speed on a broomstick. She cast another spell, but managed to force her father to swerve in the air to avoid the spell. Unfortunately, her foot tripped on a thick piece of granite and her body slammed into the ground. The vial flew out of her hand and hit the grass without breaking. Quickly, she scrambled over to the potion vial, but felt a hand pinning her down.

"That is enough, Marie."

With that, the daughter looked up at her father as he calmly picked the vial off the floor.

"Don't do it, father. It is not what Mom would have wanted," Marie tried to convince her father one last time.

"You were always a good daughter. I wished your mother could have been able to see the woman you have become. If she was here, I bet she would be proud of you, but now, I will do what I need to do," her father stated before attempting to pop open the vial. To his surprise, the vial flew out of his hands into his daughter's outstretched hand before quickly casting a shield charm to protect himself. He then quickly dispelled his charm before firing spells at his daughter to subdue her.

Luckily for Marie, most of the spells destroyed the various tombstones. Seeing no choice, she started to fire back spells. Being older and less limber, her father was unable to dodge the spells like his daughter, which forced him to constantly cast his shield charm and lowered his rate of fire. Marie used this opportunity to make her away to the forest. She nearly made to the first tree before a huge pile of granite blocked her path. She whipped around only to see her father with fury written all over his face.

"End of the line," the father spoke as he made his way towards her.

With each step, Marie could feel her heart sinking and just glanced at the vial in her hand before staring at her father one last time. Tears started to prick the edge of her eyes and she made a decision. "Yes, it is."

"What are you doing?" the man responded in confusion as he watched his only daughter aim her wand at herself. Time seemed to slow down as a spell hit his daughter right in the chest before her body slowly collapsed onto the ground.

"No, Marie!"

He ran to his daughter before cradling her body in his arms. Passerbyers of the graveyard would run away in fear at the howls from this one man as he weeped for what just happened. However, grief quickly turned into anger as he gently laid his daughter back onto the grass before grabbing the vial.

"No more. Once I open this vial, the potion will dissipate into the atmosphere and finally, Wizards will be able to live in peace without fear of those filthy Muggles," he spoke out loud before attempting to pull of the cork. To his confusion, the cork refused to come off even with force. The man then just assumed that the cork was stuck and opted to hurling the vial at the ground to shatter the glass. However, the vial did not break.

"No! No! No! No!" he screamed as he repeatedly attempted to break the vial. With a theory forming inside his head, he grabbed his daughter's wand and cast a charm on it to learn the last few spells it cast. As soon as his theory was confirmed, the father grabbed his daughter's head with betrayal in his eyes burning bright.

"What's the spell to release the charm on the vial?!" he screamed at his unconscious daughter, but of course, she would not respond. All the police would find later is an old man yelling - out of grief or possibly anger - at the cold body of young woman in the middle of a graveyard.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope all of you enjoy this one-shot. All reviews are welcome. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for Quidditch League Season 6 Round 10: Soapies. The topic is write about a father within the family and the prompts used were object, potion vial, word, poisonous, and setting, graveyard.**

 **Amount of Words: 1360**


	23. QL - Potential does not determine Love

**Potential does not determine Love**

 **Summary** : _Ron has just received his Hogwarts letter, but being the sixth out of seven children has sprouted some doubt in the young boy's mind. However, his father is always there to cheer up the young boy._

* * *

When one turns eleven, the one thing they were most excited for was their letter from Hogwarts and Ron Weasley, sixth son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, was no exception. However, the delivery of the owl opened up a can of worms that Ron has suppressed since his youth. He just lay in bed as his eyes bored holes into the ceiling with a solemn expression that all pre-teens had when they were in deep thought. The silence in the room just helped the young boy focus on his current dilemma, but in his household, he did not expect it to last long. Right on cue, the room door swung open to reveal his father, Arthur Weasley, still in his work clothes with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Happy Birthday!" he marched right into the room while handing a book over to Ron. "I got you a Muggle book I managed to pawn off one of my colleagues to help you prepare for Hogwarts especially in interacting with Muggles your age."

"Thanks, Dad," Ron replied in a tone that dropped the grin on the older ginger had on his face.

"What's wrong, son?" Arthur went straight to the point as he moved to sit on Ron's bed, which prompted the younger ginger to pull his legs closer to his body and sit up.

"Nothing," was the immediate answer. This was the trigger word that urged Arthur to push on as over a decade of parenting has taught him.

"Nothing is still something, so tell your old man what's bothering you," he urged his youngest son, who adopted a pensive and conflicted expression on his face. Arthur just waited patiently for Ron to finally open up. Only the bustling movement of his wife, Molly, downstairs indicated the passage of time, but the father of seven was willing to just sit on his son's bed.

His efforts paid off when his son took in a deep breath and positioned into a proper sitting position against the bedpost.

"I'm just worried about going to Hogwarts," Ron confessed, which just slightly confused his father. "I mean I wasn't excited at first, but then, I thought about everything Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George have done and I'm just wondering if I can live up to what they have all done."

Arthur listened to Ron's words before frowning for a bit. When he truly thought about it, his sons were quite accomplished both during and after their time in Hogwarts to the point that it also started make himself feel insecure about himself. However, his pride as a father outshined the feelings of insecurity away and a warm smile emerged on his face.

"It is true that your brothers have lived up to their potential, but it doesn't mean that you won't," Arthur reassured the young ginger.

"Yeah, but anything I would do will just be compared to them," Ron explained his reasoning before lowering his head to avoid his father's face. Arthur could hear his son mutter something, but his brain wasn't able to decipher the sound waves.

"Ron, no matter what you do, your mother and I will always love you, so don't worry about being a Head Boy like Bill or Captain of the Quidditch Team like Charlie. All we want is for you to be yourself," Arthur told his son. "Hey, for all you know, you could become friends with the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Yeah, right, Dad. As if Harry Potter would want to become my friend," Ron looked back up with an incredulous expression on his face.

"You never know," Arthur responded before a lightbulb lit up above his head and a mischievous grin - that caused Ron to have flashbacks of his older twin brothers - plastered itself onto the older ginger's face. In a flash, he dragged Ron into the lounge and sat him right on a worn-out couch.

"Dad, what are you doing?!" Ron exclaimed in surprise.

"Just sit and watch," Arthur replied in excitement before dashing off to the record player resting on top of well-crafted shelf just as Molly walked into the lounge from the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. As soon as she saw the vinyl that her husband has placed on the gramophone, she just shook her head in amusement.

"Are you going to play that again?" Molly just commented before sitting down next to clearly confused Ron.

"What is he doing, Mom?" Ron asked to somehow grasp the bizarre situation.

"Just watch," Molly answered just as the distinct scratch of the pin reading vinyl silenced the room. Then, it happened. When the first note of the first instrument started to reverberate across the room, Arthur started to dance while humming to the tune. Then, he started to sing.

" _Hold your breath, make a wish_

 _Count to three_

 _Come with me and you'll be_

 _In a world of pure imagination_

 _Take a look and you'll see into your imagination_

 _We'll begin with a spin_

 _Traveling in the world of my creation_

 _What we'll see will defy explanation_

 _If you want to view paradise_

 _Simply look around and view it_

 _Anything you want to, do it_

 _Want to change the world?_

 _There's nothing to it_

 _There is no life I know_

 _To compare with pure imagination_

 _Living there, you'll be free, if you truly wish to be._ "

The lyrics stopped, which provided Arthur the opportunity to show off his improvised choreography to the song, but not that Ron minded as he just watched his dad with a mixture of amusement and awe on his facial features.

 _"If you want to view paradise_

 _Simply look around and view it_

 _Anything you want to, do it_

 _Want to change the world?_

 _There's nothing to it_

 _There is no life I know_

 _To compare with pure imagination_

 _Living there, you'll be free, if you truly wish to be."_

With that, the song ended, but its message was received. Ron and Molly applauded the slightly sweaty ginger with great enthusiasm and he bowed in response.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and get out of these clothes," Arthur stated before walking back up the stairs. Molly just looked over at Ron, who was about to go back to his room with his father's present still in his hand.

"You know, your father did the same thing for the boys when they first started Hogwarts," Molly told her youngest son, who just looked back in surprise. "Everyone of them was worried about something, but your father always sang that song for them."

She then stood up and kissed her son on the forehead before looking straight into his eyes.

"No matter what you do, we will always love you," she stated in a firm voice that left no room for argument. Ron then just watched his mother walk back to the kitchen while thoughts of the events that just occured whirled through his head. With nowhere to focus, his mind automatically commanded his body to stare at the book.

" _No matter what I do_ ," Ron thought to himself before walking back to his room. " _I think I will try to be Quidditch Captain. I might be able to meet the Boy-Who-Lived if I do. Pfft. As if._ "

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this one-shot. Reviews are welcome. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for Quidditch League Season 6 Round 12. The prompts used were object, book, word, potential, and song, Pure Imagination from Willi Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.**

 **Amount of Words: 1211**


	24. QL - Should I or Should I Not?

**Should I or Should I Not?**

 **Summary:** _Peter Pettigrew is well-known for his betrayal of the Potters. However, why did he betray his long-time friends? All it took was one moment in a lonely London night._

* * *

Within the confines of a small apartment masked by the London fog, Peter Pettigrew was pacing around in his apartment with a bag of luggage just lying open in the middle on top of the dusty, moldy floorboards. The bag was filled with ragged clothing while it was surrounded by worn-out textbooks and albums. However, it didn't seem to bother Peter as he paced back forth from one end of the room to the other with his fingers coiling around each other like snakes in a pit. Everything seemed fine inside the apartment, so what could disturb this man? Let us peer in to see.

 **Inside Peter Pettigrew's Mind**

What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. I can't. I can't. I can't.

No! Think about your friends, Peter. Think about everything they have done for you. You can't just turn your back on them.

But they won't forgive me though for everything that I have done. If they learnt that I was a spy for the Death Eaters, they would abandon me or worse, beat me like they did to Severus. This is crazy why can't my life be just normal.

Just do it, you wuss. You have always been like this. It is no surprise your Animagus form is a rat, you filthy coward. James, Sirius, and Remus always backed you up and this is how you repay them by being spy for the Death Eaters. No, you can't do this. They might resent you for the rest of their lives, but they will eventually forgive you.

What if they don't never forgive me. I can't be alone. The Death Eaters will eventually find me. You-Know-Who is just that powerful. He will find me immediately. I mean what am I kidding? He will find me and then torture me until the day I die. I know Bellatrix will be extremely pleased with it. No, the best thing to do will be to just stay with the Death Eaters and keep my mouth shut. As long as I just swear my allegiance, nothing will happen to me. Yeah, I will do that.

No! Your bags are already packed. You don't even need to tell the others about what we have done. Just tell Professor Dumbledore everything you know and then, he will handle the rest. That is what he has always done.

Yes, that's right. Professor Dumbledore will cover for me.

…

What if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks he could use me to spy on the Death Eaters? I will still be in their group as a spy, but for the different team. I don't want to that.

No, you're just trying to make excuses for yourself. Just go back to base and tell Professor Dumbledore everything. Look, all your bags are packed and ready to go. The Death Eaters have no idea what you are planning to do. What do you have to lose? You have no family left to go to. The only people you have are your friends.

Yes, I have made my decision.

 **BOOM**

Was that explosion?! It can't be the Death Eaters, right? Oh god, they learnt about what I was going to do.

No, you idiot. It is probably just some random child messing around their parent's wand. Let's go.

Ok, grab the bags and go.

"Peter Pettigrew, where are you?" a voice reached my ears and my entire body turned cold for a full second before panic flooded in.

Oh no, she's here. This can't be happening. Oh no, this is what happens when I try to do things by myself.

Get a grip of yourself. Just transform into a rat and make a break for it.

That's a stupid idea. She knows about my form. She will see this as a sign of desertion and kill me. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Why did this to have to happen to me? I just wanted to live a peaceful life with my friends.

Just run for it. She won't be able to catch up.

She will.

She won't.

She will.

 **Outside Peter's Mind**

With the sound of an explosion, the door to Peter's apartment blew up and sent rubble everywhere. Peter screamed in fright just as Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the room with obvious disdain on her face.

"So, this is where the rat hides from his masters," she commented before focusing her attention on the quivering man in the farthest corner away from her. Her mouth contorted into a sneer at the sight before her. "I don't see why Lord Voldemort wishes to keep you alive. We have better spies within Dumbledore's pathetic order."

"Ple-Ple-Ple," Peter stuttered in absolute terror as the Death Eater walked towards before planting her stiletto on his leg to pin him in place.

"Listen carefully, rat," she spat in Peter's face. "This is what's going to happen. You're going to continue being our little spy and report everything they tell you back to us every week. If we want you to do something, we want you to have done it by a drop of a hat. Do anything that Lord Voldemort finds out of line such as this and you will be deemed a traitor. And you know what we do to filthy traitors, don't you, Pettigrew?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, Miss Lestrange," Peter was barely able to enunciate his response, which just elicited a huge grin of satisfaction on the Death Eater's face.

"What a good response. Just for that, I think I will be lenient on you," Bellatrix dragged her long nails across Peter's sweat-soaked cheek before aiming her wand directly above his eyeball. " **Crucio.** "

For the next 5 minutes, Peter was brutally tortured by the Death Eater. His screams echoed throughout the empty apartment complex until they subsided due to Peter no longer having the energy to scream anymore. By the end of it, Peter was now just a weeping mess of nerves shivering on the ground.

"Next time, we won't be so nice," Bellatrix just looked at Peter in disgust before walking away.

For the rest of the night, Peter just lay there on the dusty floor. His mind was no longer conflicted and just echoed one thought.

" _I must obey. No one can save me._ "

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this one-shot. All reviews are welcome. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for Quidditch League Season 6 Round 13: Trick or Treat. The main prompt used was Centaur: Write about someone who is of two minds (indecisive). The optional prompts used were phrase, drop of a hat, role, spy, and sound, explosion.**

 **Amount of Words: 1047**


	25. QL - The Beginning of Something New

**The Beginning of Something New**

 **Summary:** _Instead of being left the snitch, Dumbledore bestows Harry a different gift. What implications could this new gift have on the Boy-Who-Lived's future?_

* * *

" _It's time to say goodbye, but I think goodbyes are sad and I'd much rather say hello. Hello to a new adventure._ " - Ernie Harwell

* * *

In the grand scheme of things, Harry realized that he probably shouldn't have placed so much faith on his luck as he stared at the face of Voldemort, He-who-Shall-not-be-Named. Located in the middle of the Hogwarts courtyard and without his wand, Harry could only grimace at the gleeful smile on the Dark Lord's face. In the current moment of time, the teen couldn't think of anything he could do to defeat the Dark Lord or get to safety. The closest ally was still a good run away from him and even if he managed to avoid Voldemort's curses, he would still be hounded down by Death Eaters and without his wand, he had no way of defending himself. In short, his current situation seemed bleak and hopeless.

However, Harry Potter didn't have the luxury of fear. The responsibility weighed heavily on his shoulders as his mind tried its best to come up with a solution. Thankfully, the Dark Lord was stereotypically monologuing, which provided the teen precious seconds of life.

Finally, Harry decided the best course of action would be to make a run for it and pray that he would be able to get behind cover. Unfortunately, the minute he lifted his leg, Voldemort stopped monologuing and flicked his wand to emphasize its presence.

"I don't think so, Harry. Your time has finally come. No one is going to save you this time. Not your friends. Not Dumbledore," Voldemort just smirked menacingly. "Not even your mother."

Harry just glared at the nose-less man in front of him and slowly put his leg back on the ground. It was then he felt something shift in his pocket. It was then the teen was reminded of a gift left behind by the late Professor Dumbledore. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled a bottle containing red liquid.

"Hahahaha, the Boy-Who-Lived, in his hour of need, pulls out a bottle of nail polish. How pitiful is this?" Voldemort just laughed at what he saw in Harry's hand.

"I'm surprised you would know what nail polish would look like, but now that I think about it, I shouldn't be surprised that you would know what make-up looks like considering you're wearing a lot of it right now," Harry retorted. Voldemort just frowned at the insult and tightened his grip on his wand.

"I planned to capture you alive and force you to watch as my Death Eaters killed everyone in Hogwarts, but I consider it a befitting end for you to vanquish now in front of everyone as they fight for a lost cause. Watching your lifeless body fall to the ground will serve as a reminder to all those who wish to oppose me," Voldemort stated.

"No matter what you do, there will always someone to rise up against you. Just like Dumbledore, just like my parents, and just like me. You're infallible, Tom. People know you can be killed," Harry stated with defiance burning strong in his eyes.

"Then, they will all die just like you!" Voldemort exclaimed in anger. As the Dark Lord moved the wand to perform a motion, Harry hurled the bottle of nail polish with all of his strength straight towards the ground.

"Ava~" Voldemort was able to utter out two syllable before the sound of glass shattering reached his ears. It was then one thing occurred. The red stuff inside the nail polish seemed to implode upon itself and create miniature black hole, which was slowly starting to grow in size. Both Voldemort and Harry felt the pull from the hole pull them in.

"What have you done?!" Voldemort roared out as he cast spell after spell to destroy the hole, but it seemed to have no effect as they were sucked. Feeling his muscles scream in pain, Harry just grinned as he saw the look of panic on the older man's face.

"How does it feel to be defenseless?" Harry just grinned in an attempt to mask his own worry about his inability to resist the pull of the hole. He attempted to apparate out of the vicinity, but when he did so, he found himself right next to Voldemort.

"Heh, it seems fate is on my side," Voldemort grinned as he moved his wand to point towards the teen. That was when Harry gave the Dark Lord a vicious right hook. Watching the older man's go limp for a moment and sucked into the hole, Harry felt a sense of pride in the irony of how it was a Muggle action not magic that ultimately ended Voldemort. Then, he realized the pull of the hole was getting stronger. With all of his effort, he turned his head to see all of the Death Eaters being captured while his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were rushing towards him.

"No, stay away!" he shouted at them, but it seemed they couldn't hear him. Looking back at the hole, he realized he only had no choice. With a sad smile on his face, he looked back at his friends and jumped. In an instant, he was sucked in. The last thing he saw was the horrified faces on his friends' faces.

* * *

Well, that was what he thought would be last thing he saw. Being sucked into the hole was the worst experience Harry has ever lived through in his seventeen years of life. It felt like every part of his body was being ripped apart while his mind was kept in a state of perpetual limbo. The only thing Harry thought about during this entire time was his bad luck and stupidity for not listening to Dumbledore's final words when he was given the bottle of nail polish by the goblin.

All of sudden, he felt the pain in his body suddenly vanish before feeling himself falling through the air. However, it wasn't for long as he landed right onto the ground with a resounding thud. He lay there for a moment to let the pain subside before he heard a woman scream. Instantly, he was up on his feet to find himself inside a room. A room that looked too familiar to him, but he didn't have time to worry about that. Despite the screams from his body, Harry bounded out of the room and was immediately greeted by a sight he has only seen in his memories.

In front of a doorway, there stood his mother, Lily Evans, trying to stop a younger Voldemort from entering the room. Already knowing the events that was going to play out, Harry immediately ran towards the Dark Lord and for the second time, he smashed his fist right against the face of the wizard. He just watched in satisfaction and relief as Voldemort rolled down the stairs as he snapped his neck along the way.

"T-T-Thank you," Harry heard a voice behind him and turned around to come face-to-face with his mother.

"It's ok, Mom. He's dead," Harry just smiled at Lily, who just gawked at how similar the teen in front of her was to James.

"Y-Y-You're Harry?!" she stuttered in shock at what she saw in front of her.

"Yeah. I seemed to have travelled through time," Harry gave a quick explanation. Lily just gasped as tears started to water around her eyes. She then embraced Harry, who just surprised by this action, but wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her back.

"How touching?," a voice interrupted the two and they whipped around to see the older Voldemort looming over the baby carriage.

"Don't even think about it," Harry growled, ready for a fight. However, he stopped when Voldemort showed off how he had a hand inside the baby carriage.

"I wouldn't be so hasty if I was you. You may have killed my younger self, but I can do the same back. The only reason why I left this child alive is to ensure things go the way it should," Voldemort sneered at Harry. However, before the teen get a word in, he saw a flash of green pass by him and hit Voldemort.

"You stay away from my son," Harry heard a voice behind him and turned around to see his mother with her wand in hand.

"Mom, you killed him," Harry just spoke in surprise at what just happened before excitement spread across his facial features. "You did it! You killed the Dark Lord!"

"I did," Lily responded as if she couldn't believe at what just happened. Then, they heard the door slam open downstairs and moved over to see Severus Snape just looking up at them with relief evident on his face. Harry then knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Standing on top of a field, Harry, garbed in travel clothing and equipped with a backpack, just stared at a house in the distance. A look of nostalgia rested on his face as he stared at it. Then, he heard the sound of apparition behind him and turned around to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning," Harry greeted the old man.

"Morning," Dumbledore responded before standing next to the teen. "What brings you out here so early in the morning?"

"Just remembering some old friends," Harry answered as he just rested his gaze on the house.

"I take it you were friends with young Weasley."

"Not just him, but with the whole family. They were the family I always wished I had, so I thought I would say one last goodbye."

"Why say goodbye? To me, it seems like the beginning."

"Beginning?" Harry responded back in confusion.

"Yes, I'm sure your travels finding Voldemort's Hocruxes will not be the last time we will be seeing of you. I have a feeling you know where most of them are, so finding them must be easy for you," Dumbledore stated.

"That's not entirely true," Harry confessed his uncertainty.

"But you have an idea and this is Voldemort we are talking about. He didn't really like much else. His Hocruxes would be in places only he would deem satisfactory to him," Dumbledore responded with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, that's true," Harry chuckled for a bit.

"This is why I wish to offer you a teaching position at Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated. Harry just whipped his head at the Headmaster in surprise.

"Me a teacher?! Professor Dumbledore, I can't be a teacher. I didn't even graduate Hogwarts," Harry responded, flabbergasted at what just occurred, which seemed to amuse the old man.

"I believe your experience would be beneficial for the next generation to learn from. However, that is only if you accept of course."

"Can you give me some time to think about it?"

"You have the entire time you're travelling to think about. Once you return, I hope to hear your answer."

"Thank you," Harry replied before donning a serious expression on his face. "I guess it's time for me to get started. Oh, Professor."

"Yes?"

"Try to make sure the DADA professor lasts more than a year," Harry joked before realizing that Dumbledore wouldn't understand what he was saying. "Actually, forget what I said, it was a future joke."

"I see," Dumbledore responded, straight-faced. "That reminds me how did you manage to travel from the future. Did you use a time-turner?"

"No, I used the bottle of nail polish you left behind for me. Where did you get that assuming you have it with you now?" Harry answered the old man's question.

"It was given to me by a friend," Dumbledore gave a simple answer before looking at the stars with a sad smile on his face.

"Well, tell your friend thanks because it really saved me," Harry replied before making his way down the hill. Dumbledore just watched as the teen walked away.

"I'm sure he would have been happy to hear that his greatest regret has finally managed to save a life," Dumbledore spoke to himself before he vanished in a mist of black smoke. Thus, history was changed, but for better of for worse remains to be seen.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoy this one-shot. Reviews are welcome. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for Quidditch League Season 6 Finals Round 1: Theory of Relativity. Method of time travel was the one from the Star Trek Reboot films and prompts used were object, nail varnish/polish, dialogue, "He didn't really like much else," and the quote, "** **It's time to say goodbye, but I think goodbyes are sad and I'd much rather say hello. Hello to a new adventure," by Ernie Harwell.**

 **Amount of Words: 2,026**


	26. QL - Two Kisses

**Two Kisses**

 **Summary:** _Harry Potter and Hermione Granger shared two kisses. Just two kisses. Not one more. Not one less._

* * *

 **The first kiss tasted of rain.**

It was a kiss that took place when one's spirit was at its lowest. Disheartened by the abrupt and explosive departure of their friend, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger left their campsite and apparated to a random location, which was a forest on the edge of a cliff. The area was experiencing a thunderstorm. As soon as the two realized where they were, they quickly ran under the cover of nearby trees.

"That was unexpected. Hopefully, this rain is just passing by," Harry attempted to make light of their current situation despite being completely drenched. However, he noticed his friend's downcast expression and immediately lost any drive to try and lighten the mood.

"It wasn't your fault," Harry told the girl, who just looked at him with an unsure expression on her face.

"Are you sure about that? He seemed to be angry at me," Hermione responded.

"Ron is just going through some issues right now," Harry replied with a frown on his face. Hermione just stayed silent in response as she watched the weather carefully. The rain was pouring down, lightning flashed a good distance away from them, and the sound of waves smashing against the cliff could be heard from miles away.

"Was Ron right though?" Hermione asked.

"Right about what?" Harry responded, but he already knew what Hermione was talking about.

"Was he right about you not having a plan?" his friend clarified her question.

"Of course, I do," Harry answered before his frown deepened. "It is just revolves around finding where the Gryffindor's sword is."

"Do you even have any idea where it is?"

"No, but Snape definitely doesn't have it, so this gives us a chance. Trust me we can do this."

"I know we can, but I can't help, but think."

"Stop right there," Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulders. He turned her around just, so that their eyes were focused on each other. "Voldemort is not invincible. He can be beaten."

"What if he can't? What if everything we have done was all for naught?" Hermione pushed Harry's hands off her shoulders before looking away from the boy. "What if Ron was right?"

"He's not. Hermione, we've been through too much together to believe that what we've done has been a mistake. I can't. I will not let the sacrifices of the ones we lost be in vain. Voldemort will be defeated," Harry spoke with resolve, which made Hermione look up once more. Staring into the boy's green eyes, she could see determination. It was the same determination she saw back when they first met. THe same determination that instilled hope in the hearts of their fellow classmates and her.

What happened next could have been blamed on the situation at hand, but it was something the two would keep secret as long as they held breath.

However, Harry couldn't help, but enjoy the kiss the two made even thought it tasted of the rain. When the two separated, he could see the horrified expression on his friend's face and knew that this was a mistake. The two stepped away from each other with an awkward air between them.

"This," Hermione was the first to speak. "This never happened. I mean you have Ginny."

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me," Harry responded quickly. "Let's just forget this ever happened and focus on finding the sword."

"Yes," Hermione agreed with a nod before looking away from the black-haired teen. Harry was glad that she did or else he would have to explain why he was so red in the face. After a moment, he managed to slow down the thumping in his heart and just focused back on their mission to kill Voldemort once and for all. Yet, that night, he couldn't forget the sensation of the kiss.

* * *

 **The last kiss tasted of rust.**

" _Is it irony or just plain bad luck?_ " was the thought of Harry as he rested against the trunk of a tree. It has been years since Harry killed Voldemort. He grew up, got married to Ginny, and had kids. Unfortunately, the death of Voldemort wasn't the last Dark Lord Harry would have to deal with. For most of his adult life, he was the Ministry's main Auror against Dark Lords, who wished to continue Voldemort's mission of conquering the Muggles.

Now, he was bleeding out against the side of a tree at the very same spot where he shared that kiss with Hermione. The last week has been quite hectic for him. After being accused of being the new Dark Lord, Harry has been on the run trying to find the culprit behind this mess and he did. With knowledge and evidence, he tried to make his way to the Ministry, but he was ambushed by his former comrades.

" _Hopefully, Hermione managed to get my message_ ," Harry groaned as he shifted slightly. This simple action made the wound in his abdomen worsen, which made him cough up blood. He leaned back against the tree and just stared up at the sky above him. Unlike that day, the sun was out and shining brightly. He couldn't even hear the waves sloshing nearby. " _Hmm, the complete opposite of that day."_

"Harry!" a voice brought him out of his musing. Tilting his head slightly, he saw the Minister of Magic rushing over to him.

"Hermione," Harry managed to utter weakly just as she knelt down next to him.

"Hang on, I'm going to heal you now," Hermione was starting to panic as she pulled out her wand.

"No, we don't have much time!" Harry responded with vigor before groaning out in pain. "Listen to me. Fred is the one behind everything."

"What?!" Hermione responded shocked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed before taking a camera out of his pocket and handing it over to his friend "He blames the Wizarding World for the death of George. He's planning to bomb the Ministry of Magic tonight. Here is all the evidence you need to prove his guilt."

"Got it, but what about you? We need to get you to a doctor," Hermione grabbed the camera and pocketed it. Then, she saw the face of defeat on her friend's face.

"I lost too much blood back at the Ministry. By the time we get to a doctor, I will have died from blood loss," Harry answered truthfully. Hermione's eyes widened in response.

"It was a good life, wasn't it?" a small smile emerged on Harry's face. "There were some ups and downs, but I was blessed to have such good friends and a loving family. Take care of Ginny and my children for me."

"Of course, I will," Hermione grabbed Harry's hands with tears starting to form around her eyes.

"That's good," Harry replied even weaker than before. Then, his smile slowly faded. "If anything, I have just one regret."

"What would that have been?" Hermione responded with a single tear starting to roll down her cheek.

"I wonder if I should have kissed you even longer back then. What do you think our life could have been if we were together?" Harry asked his friend. Then, he felt his body rapidly become devoid of all energy and he was barely able to open his eyes.

It was then he felt a soft pressure on his lips. It was short and quick, but to Harry, it felt like an eternity. Unlike the one before, this one tasted of rust, which he reckoned was likely due to the dry blood on his lips. He forced his eyes open to see a crying Hermione pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you, Harry Potter," Hermione whispered into his ear. "You will always hold a place in my heart."

Harry just watched as his friend stood up and walked away. The last sight he saw was her apparating into a black smoke back to the Ministry. Resting against the trunk of the tree, Harry James Potter - the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Master of Death - spoke his last words.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone** **enjoys** **this one-shot. All reviews are welcome. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **This is for Quidditch League Season 6 Finals Round 2. The line I used was, "The first kiss tastes of rain. The last kiss tastes of rust," and the prompts used were word, passing, location, edge of cliff, and phrase, in my heart.**

 **Amount of Words: 1,350**


End file.
